Ideas: Danny Phantom
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Basically these are just the ideas that I don't plan on ever finish but are, in my opinion too good to let dry up. If anyone out there wants to either take these ideas or continue these, please tell me That would be awesome! I would love to read it! As for if I ever get on any of these ideas and take them somewhere, then I'll take it off this list and let you all know.
1. Ideas

Ideas Danny Phantom

Basically these are just the ideas that I don't plan on ever finish. If anyone out there wants to either take these ideas or continue these, please tell me ^^ That would be awesome! I would love to read it! As for if I ever get on any of these ideas and take them somewhere, then I'll take it off this list and let you all know ^^.

Story 1: Black Angel

Danny and friends find themselves back in the 90s

Story 2: Book to Reality

A new girl is too close to the truth

Story 3: Danny Fenton: Ghost Boy

Before the show

Story 4: Dimension Crossing

Things start to appear in Danny's world, showing there's another world that _watches_ him as a TV show

Story 5: Phan Made Wishes

A phan ends up in the body of Sam Manson

Story 6: Ribbon Candy

Time starts to overlap

Story 7: So What Really Happened

Suck the house into a parallel dimension one time and you just can't let it go can ya?

Story 8: Soul Shredder

An idea I had as a kid that I finally typed up

Story 9: Tainted

Sam convinced Danny that they needed to get Control Freak's septor

Story 10: Toy Crazy

Sam is collecting the Danny toys that come out, only for the toys to come alive


	2. Story 1: Black Angel

Black Angel

Chapter 1

"You know, it would be easier if the ghost zone was more…flat." Tucker said, looking at the quickly sketched map they had created as the three had stopped close to Skulker's Island.

"Well, it does have a bottom." Danny pointed out as he floated outside the Specter Speeder.

"It's like 3D Chess!" Tucker wailed, throwing the paper at Sam.

"Well with all your computer knowledge, can't you create us a 3D map?" Sam asked, mad at him for scoffing her attempted.

"Guys." Danny tried, putting a white gloved hand on the windshield to get their attention. Once he had eye contact he continued. "Let's just work on getting back home. I actually want to get my homework done for once."

"Alright. It should be this way." Sam said, pointing towards her right as she tried to read her map.

Tucker turned the vehicle in that direction with Danny flying next to it. They flew in silence for a while before Tucker said, "Sorry Sam. I know you're trying to draw it right."

"It's ok." Sam said, looking at her dark skinned friend.

"Guys! Look out!" Danny cried as right in their pathway a light green circle formed. Danny turned to fly away only to find himself being pulled in.

"It's in revers! Why can't we get away from it!?" Tucker exclaimed, starting to panic.

Danny slowly felt being pulled by the anomaly in front of them no matter how fast he tried to fly away. Before an of the friends knew what happened they were sucked into the portal, a vibration effected the three.

The Specter Speeder found its way out of the anomaly first, giving its human riders a relief.

"What was that!?" Sam exclaimed, finally opening her eyes.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick." Tucker said, holding his stomach as his face turned a shade of green.

"Where's Danny?" Sam asked, leaning forward as far as the glass would allow to look at the air they floated in.

"How'd we get over Amity Park Mall?" Tucker asked, in a similar position.

The two looked up as a familiar scream was heard. The green circle reappeared next to them as it spit out the ghost boy.

Danny found himself tumbling through the air, finally glad the strong pulling was over. He found his balance, righting himself and turned to face his friends. "Well, we wanted home." Danny said, glad to see the mall below them.

"I need some food." Tucker said, his face more of a normal brown now.

"Alright, let me in." Danny said, fazing into the cockpit, transforming to his human self as he took the seat in between his two friends.

Tucker took the vehicle down and parked it in a parking spot, knowing that Amity Park was used to seeing the strange vehicle.

"I wish I knew more about that strange portal." Danny muttered as they filed out of the vehicle. Sam shut the door and Tucker locked it with the key fob.

"You and me both, man." Tucker said, pocketing the keys as the three walked towards the mall.

"Huh?" Sam noticed a couple of teens she didn't recognize. The two were dressed in bright rain slick jackets and the matching pants. She looked around, more curious now that she realize the people they passed where staring at them with the same fascination.

"Oh, while we're here, there's this new store I wanna check out." Tucker continued.

"Oh, let me guess. Gadget Shack just moved in?" Danny laughed, knowing his friend all too well.

"You know it." Tucker said, opening the door for his friends.

"Hey, wasn't that a phone shop?" Sam asked, the first to walk in and see the store to their left.

The two boys walked in and saw what she meant, seeing a shoe shop in its place.

"I didn't think it'd been that long since I was here." Danny said, surprised.

"Well, we are normally fighting ghosts." Tucker tried, the three moving on.

"It's not just that store." Sam said, looking around.

Danny accidently bumped his shoulder into someone as they passed through the mall. "Oh, sorr…" his voice trailed off as he stared at the woman in a blue jumpsuit he had bumped into.

"I'm sorry." She said, glancing down at the teen. She quickly looked back to the little boy on the other side of her, their hands holding. "Come on, Danny. Let's find that toy shop."

"Ya." Little Danny said, smiling up at the red haired woman before the two turned towards the way they'd been going.

"Was that…" Danny tried to ask only for the words to become lost as his mind wanted to give up.

"That was you and your mom!" Tucker realized. The three watched as she and her son left their sight.

"I knew it." Sam exclaimed, looking back towards her friends. "We've gone back in time."

"But, how?" Danny asked.

"It had to be that weird-o portal." Tucker figured.

"It looks like it sent us to '96." Sam said, her eyes turning towards a nearby store. "Actually, it's April 7th, 1996."

"How do you know that?" Tucker asked, surprise on both the boy's faces.

"It's a girl thing." Sam said, rolling her eyes. "Look behind you."

The two did and saw what Sam had been looking at. An older version of the LED light message boards flashing the date, time, and outside temperature sat in the window of a shop.

"Great, so how do we get back to 2005?" Danny asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"No clue." Tucker shrugged. "Do you remember anything about today, since we know you're here."

"I was five." Danny pointed out. "I don't remember last week half the time much less ten years ago." Danny paused as if something jumped back to his mind. "Actually, I think I do remember something."

"Really, what?" Sam asked.

"Come on, we need to head over to that toy store


	3. Story 2: Book to Reality

Book to Reality

a Danny Phantom Fan-Fic

idea

A girl by the writer name of Sasha Amor appears at Casper High, getting Danny's attention as she was staring at him, than writing down something. Then come to find out that Sasha is there to get information about ghost hunting for her new book about a ghost fighting to protect his old family, even generations after he died. She mentions that a famous ghost hunter duo lived around Amity Park, but since it was one of the top for violent ghost sightings, she didn't plan on having the pleasure of actually talking to them. Than to find out that she's talking to their son and he offers a time when she could talk to his mom. The family finds out that she's sleeping at the hotel down the road and planed on being there for about three weeks, hence why she's in school, and Maddie offers her the spare bedroom. Every night for the next three days, Danny's waking up in the middle of the night because of his ghost scene going off. Danny transforms to Phantom and goes out of his room to find the cause, only to find a very transparent girl, looking strangely familiar, but when Danny goes to talk to her, she shakes her head as if she doesn't understand and opens her mouth but can't say a thing. She will disappear before too long, leaving Danny alone to go back to bed. Then, about a week after Sasha has been staying with the Fenton's, the ghost goes into Danny's room, waking him up with his ghost scene. He transforms in front of her, surprising her so bad she screams at the same time as Sasha, waking up the house. Danny transforms back just in time for his parents and sister to run through the halls and head towards the girl's room, Danny following. Jack and Maddie adomaticly think it's ghost related but Sasha pushes it off as if it was just a nightmare. She catches Danny before he leaves to tell him that they both were even and that she wouldn't tell anyone about his ability as long as Danny kept shut about her own. Danny, confused and not willing to admit to her, says he has no idea what she was talking about and chalks it up to her nightmare, getting her to go back to sleep. Closer to when Sasha was about to leave a ghost by the strangely normal name of Belle appeared, acting as if she was a normal human being, getting Sasha to say that it's not a normal dead ghost but an overlap in the time line only for it to attack the four friends. Being stuck between a hard place and a rock, Sasha cried out to Danny to transform into a ghost, only for him to say he has no idea what she's talking about. She admits that Danny saw her ghost form, except that she has no abilities at all in her ghost form and even leaves a human body behind so he has the best bet at saving them. Danny, surprised that she figured it out so quickly decided to save their lives and went ghost, sending Belle back into the Ghost Zone.

Chapter 1

"Dude, you need to get more sleep." Tucker said, looking at his black haired friend as he yawned, sitting down next to him and Sam.

"I wish I could, but between the ghosts and my father, I barely can get twenty winks, much less forty." Danny said, looking down at his food of fries and a burger with a salad before picking up his fork and starting on his salad.

"To bad you can't just take a holiday." Sam said, looking at him.

Danny looked up, about to smile at the girl when he noticed a girl sitting by herself at a table across from them staring at them. She quickly looked back down, shoving some fries into her mouth as she scribbled down something. He looked back at his friends and asked, "What's up with her?"

"I think I heard that she was Lancer's niece." Sam said, not sure.

"Lancer has a niece?" Danny asked.

"Apparently."

"Quit gossiping and go other there and ask her." Tucker said, looking at Danny.

"Alright. Alright." Danny said, standing up. He walked over to the girl and sat down in front of her, seeing that she was drawing him and his friends. "You're a great artist."

"Not really, I write better." The girl said, finishing Danny's hand before looking up. "Call me Sasha."

"Da-"

"No, wait!" Sasha interrupted, putting her hands up in the stop position. "Let me guess," she put down her hands and looked at him. "You look like a Daniel, but you want your closest friends to call you Danny."

"Wow, nice." Danny said, surprised. "But I really get everyone to call me Danny."

"I was close." Sasha shrugged, going back to her picture to work on Sam's hair.

"So what are you doing here?"

"What, does no one move to Amity Park?" Sasha asked, surprised.

"Not really." Danny said, shaking his head.

"Is that because of all the violent ghosts?"

"I think so."

"But actually, no I didn't move here. I needed some research on ghosts and ghost hunting for a book I want to write." Sasha said, leaning on her hand as she ate more of her fries.

"You write books?" Danny asked, surprised since she looked to be about his age.

"Ya, I've already gotten one out there and I used to work for a newspaper in middle school."

"What's this one about, other than ghosts and ghost hunters?"

"A boy who died years ago is trying to protect his family still, even after generations have past and no one remembers he was in their family. The probelem is, the father of the curent generation wants to peel appart the boy, atom by atom." Sasha explained. "Isn't there two ghost hunters who lives around here? I can't think of their names."

"Does Fenton sound familiar?" Tucker asked as he and Sam walked over, caring their food trays with Danny's in Sam's hand.

"Yes!" Sasha exclaimed, remembering. "Do you know where they live; I would love to interview them."

"I can do better than just telling you where they live, I can show you. They're my parents." Danny said, not sure to be proud or not.

"Wow, so you must know almost everything there is about ghosts, huh?" Sasha asked as Sam noticed what was on the paper, taking it to look at it closer.

"You like it?" Sasha asked.

"Ya, you made us cartoons. It's cool." Sam said, sitting it back down.

"Do you mind if I use you three in my new book?" Sasha asked, writing down Danny's name next to his picture.

"No. Don't mind." Tucker said, smiling. "You write books?"

"Ya, it's pretty fun." Sasha said, smiling at him. "You know, you look like a Kashan."

"Huh?" Tucker asked, not following.

"She likes to figure out a person's name." Danny explained.

"So what do I look like?" Sam asked, courius.

"Maybe an Alex?" Sasha said, giving them a maybe hand shake.

"No where near. Name's Sam, and Kashan over there's Tucker."

"So, if you're only here for info, than why are you in school?" Tucker asked.

"My uncle let me have a tour of the place since it's one of the country's best for ghosts." Sasha admited. "And, since this is a brake from my school, I'm not missing anything that way, so technocly, I'm not in the classes but they've aloud me to act as if I was."

"You go to an all year school?" Sam asked.

"Ya, three weeks is my vacation time this time of year." Sasha said, smiling. "And I'm spending it all here."

"So you're staying with Lancer?" Danny asked.

"No way. He may still be my uncle, but he's a bit too out there for me to deal with for three weeks." Sasha admited. "I'm staying in the hotel that a ghost of boxs is said to reside most of his time in."

"You're staying in the Plensent?" the three excaimed, surprised.

"Ya, what? Is it worst than just the ghost dude?"

"It's junky central." Sam said, worried. "Is there any way you can stay anywhere else?"

"No, I'm not aloud to stay with Uncle Travis." Sasha said, worried.

"You could probably stay with me and my family." Danny offered. "After my parents find out that you're into ghost hunting, they probably would love to teach someone."

"Oh, I couldn't." Sasha said, shaking her head. "You don't know me, and neither do your parents. For all you know, I could try to rob you clean."

"After you meet his father, you wouldn't want to try." Tucker said, smiling.

"Ok...?"

"You'll find out when you meet them." Danny said, smiling as he shook his head at his friend. "They're not that bad, but, well, my mom's a ninth degree black belt and my dad just loves to invent new things to get ghosts."

"Black belt in what?" Sasha asked.

"I think Jujitsu."

"I took a few lessons of Tie Kwon Doe and Penkat Silat myself. Maybe she could help me in learning jujitsu."

"You're like a jack of all traits." Sam said, seeming to like her.

"Anything from God and Guns to Computer Geek and Anima Freek." Sasha said, smiling.

"I like her." Tucker said, smiling.

"But I'll ask Mom about you staying in the spare room after school, meet up at the front door of the school?" Danny offered.

"I'll be there." Sasha smiled as she finished her fries.

Chapter 2

"Hey there." a voice said, catching Sasha's attention. She looked towards the voice only to have a blond haired jock lean agenst the wall by the stairs to the main doors. "Have I had the chance to tell you how good you look."

"No, and I wish you hadn't." Sasha admited, shaking her head at his additude.

"Ew, you're lesbian?!" the boy asked, steping back.

"No, I just like men." Sasha said, smerking at his face as it fuemed. "And you, Dashiel, are not that."

"Where did you hear that name?!" Dashiel hissed, looking around, hoping no one heard.

"That is your name, isn't it?" Sasha asked, eyeing him in his blue eyes.

"FREAK!" Dashiel cried, scared out of his mind as he ran away, getting the attention of everyone in the area.

"What was that about?" Danny asked as the three walked out of the stairs, towards Sasha.

"Oh nothing." Sasha said, smiling. "Just showed Dashiel who boss, I guess."

"Dashiel?" Tucker asked, eyeing her with confution.

"Dash for short." Sam explained, understanding. "You are pretty good at picking out names for people."

"I try." Sasha shrugged. "So, where do you live?"

"It's only a few blocks over." Danny said, throwing his thumb over his shoulder.

"We have to walk, don't we?" Sasha asked, exsagerating her sigh. She straightened up and put her hands in fists "Alright! Foward march!"

"This is going to be a long three weeks." Danny sighed as they headed on to his home.

"What on earth is that!?" Sasha asked, seeing the neon lights writing out "Fenton Works".

"That's where I live." Danny said, smiling at her face. "Welcome to my life."

"I don't know which is weirder, mine or yours." Sasha said, following them inside the house, Sam and Tucker watching Sasha.

"INTRUDER ALLERT!" a computerized voice cried out as the four teens walked in the house, red light flooding the entryway. "INTRUDER ALLERT!"

"I hate my parents." Danny mumbled, smaking his hand against his forehead.

"Good luck." Tuck said as he disappeared back out the door.

"You'll need it." Sam said,following her black friend.

"Look out Maddie!" a booming voice cried out as a man in a orange jumpsuit appeared, a weapon in his hand.

"Jack!" a female voice cried out as the lights came on, killing the computer voice and red lights.

"Oh, it's just you." Jack said, dropping the weapon in disapointment.

"Hey Dad." Danny said, smerking.

"Who's this?" Jack asked as a red haired woman in a turcose jumpsuit walked over to the man.

"Sasha Amore." she said, holding out her hand for a handshake. "I'm working on a story about ghosts, and your son tells me you both are ghost hunters."

"And she needs a placed to crash." Danny put in.

"You don'y have a place to stay?" Madie asked, her eyes soften.

"You like ghosts?" Jack asked.

"Yes, and yes."Sasha said, nodding her head as her hand fell to her side where her duffle bag hung from her shoulder.

"Jack, hold on." Madie stopped, stepping in front of her husband. "Go into the kitchen and finished tweeking the home security so it doesn't go off when the kids enter."

"You always get the fun..." Jack mumbled, walking away.

"Can I talk to you?" Madie asked, looking down at Sasha as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder. She looked up at her son and finished, "Alone."

"I have homework to work on." Danny said, pointing up the stairs. He smiled at Sasha to comfort her before leaving the new comer to his mom's mercy.

"Sasha, can I ask you a few questions?" Madie asked, leading the girl into the living room so that they could sit on the sofa.

"Of course, I'm the guest." Sasha said, as politly as posible.

"Why do you need a place to stay?" Madie asked.

"My uncle, Travis Lancer, let me come over to get information for a book I'm working on since this is the best place in the US for ghost sightings, but I'm not aloud to stay with him, some family issue." Sasha tried to explain. "When I told your son where I was staying, he insested I try to stay with you all."

"Where were you going to stay?'

"The Pleasent."

"Now I understand. How long do you need a place to stay?"

"About three weeks, if you wouldn't mind."

"You know I'm going to be watching you closely." Madie said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sasha said, smiling. "Does that mean I can stay?"

"Yes." Madie said, nodding her head.

"Yes!" Danny's voice hissed from the second floor alcove.

"I guess I've already goten a friend over here." Sasha said, smiling.

"Danny, why don't you show her the guest room, since you were listening anyway." Madie called up to the second floor.

Danny motioned with his hand to come up to the second floor, getting the girl to follow.

"Here's the spair room." Danny said, opening an empty room with just a bed and dresser.

"Thank you." Sasha said, sweetness in her voice as she placed her bag on the bed. She turned towards him, trying to figure out how to thank the boy.

"You don't have to." Danny said, throwing it off as the door downstairs opened, the alarm not going off this time.

"Where's your bathroom, anyway?" Sasha asked, her cheeks redening in embarisment.

"Oh, it's two doors from here on the left." Danny said as the two walked towards the door.

"You better get your homework done." Sasha said, taking the direction Danny had given her.

"Aw, ma!" Danny mocked as he entered the door next to Sasha's room.

Sasha smiled back at the black haired boy before entering the bathroom, her blader not the least full.

Chapter 3

Danny smiled as he sat down, knowing Jazz would be coming in to check on if he was doing his work or not. He shook his head at the thought of his overprotective sister. Defently overprotective after she told him she knew about his other idetity.

Danny pulled out his math book, only for a cold sensation to go through-out his body, sending out his breath in a ghost sence. He turned towards the door and gripped his hands into fists as he changed from human to after life ghost as a figure appeared in his room.

Her mouth opened, but Danny couldn't tell if she was trying to say anything or not.

"Do you need help?" Danny asked, dropping down to stand on his feet as he realized the flouting girl didn't pose a threat. He cocked his head sideways as he thought he had seen the brown haired girl before.

The girl smiled before fading away, leaving Danny confused.

"Danny, you in there?" Jazz's voice asked, knocking on the door.

Danny changed back to human before saying, " Ya, Jazz, I'm here."

"Why is there a bag on the spair bed?" Jazz asked, entering the room.

"Lanser's niece is staying here." Danny explained, turning towards her as he sat down in the desk chair.

"Lanser has a niece?" Jazz asked, sitting down on the bed as they heard the tolet flush.

"Ya, I was surprised as well." Danny admited as he noticed the girl walking out of the bathroom. "Sasha."

"Huh?" Sasha asked, walking into the room. "Oh, you must be Danny's sister, Jazmin, is it?"

"Yes. I'm surprised he even mentioned me." Jazz said, eyeing her brother. She looked back at the brown haired girl and said, "But everyone calls me Jazz."

"You're getting good at the name guessing thing." Danny admited, looking at the girl.

"Actually, I think I heard your father saying something about a Jasmun, and I took a guess." Sasha admited. "Name's Sasha."

"Lanser's niece, huh?" Jazz asked, crossing her arms. "That's got to be interesting."

"I guess. I really don't know him all that well. I know that he's my father's brother by marige and that he has a rap sheet with the cops, which is why I'm not aloud to stay with him." Sasha admited.

"If Lanser's your father's side, shouldn't your last name be Lanser?" Danny asked.

"Sasha Amore's my pen name." Sasha admited. "I try to make sure no one I'm working on a story with know's my real name."

"Why?" Jazz asked, relazing her arms.

"It's just fun." Sasha shrugged, a smile on her face.


	4. Story 3: Danny Fenton: Ghost Boy

Daniel James Fenton: Ghost Boy

Chapter 1

"Danny! There you are!" a girl's voice called as she ran down the hallway.

"Hey Sam." The boy with raven black hair said, shutting his new locker. "Have you seen Tucker? He said he'd find my locker after he set his up."

Sam looked at him, a hand on her hip. "This is Tucker we're talking about. He'll be working on that locker till someone drags him away to class."

"Right." Danny smiled as he shut his locker. "Come on, I think it's over here."

The two walked down the hallway, trying to learn their new school. "Any idea why it's called Casper High?" Sam asked as they passed a blond guy talking to his Asian friend as they showed off their new letter jackets.

"It's cause this town has always been known for ghosts." A female voice said, getting them to stop and turn around. "Even before our crazy parents made it worst."

"Jazz, can you leave us alone?" Danny asked, rolling his eyes. "I'd rather not have my big sister always hovering over me."

"Ugh, fine." Jazz said, shaking her head. "I've got to head to class anyway."

"She is trying." A voice said, getting them to turn around to see a dark skinned boy standing there. "I mean, compared to sixth grade."

"Hey Tuck, is your locker finally up to date?" Danny said, smiling at seeing his friend.

"I didn't bring everything." Tucker admitted, putting his hands in his pockets as a bell rang getting the three's attention. "And onward towards the boredom."

"I don't know, the first few days aren't normally all that boring." Sam said, pulling out her schedule to find where her first class was. "Don't you have English first too?"

"Yap." Danny nodded, pulling out his paper as Tucker shook his head.

"Sorry guys, I got put into Earth Science for first period." Tucker admitted. "See you."

Danny waved as Tucker walked in the other direction to head to class.

"Come on." Sam said, leading Danny towards English Class.

-.-.-.-

(Need a reason for Dash to hate Danny at first meeting.) note: Dash plays in I was A Teenage Blowfly set in 1958 right before high school started.

The English class went through taking role as the school day started up. As their teacher, a man in his late forties with a bit of a stomach, called out names Danny realized how little he knew his new class.

Mr. Lancer, as the teacher announced himself as, passed out index cards and processed to explain, "I'm sure a lot of you are new to each other as all of you are new to me so I'd like you to put three things about yourself without writing your name on the card."

"Don't give me away, Sam." Danny said, smiling as he looked at the goth next to him.

"Ok, I won't." Sam smiled back before looking down at her own card.

"Once you're done, put them in this bucket." Mr. Lancer said as he pulled out a plastic see-through bucket from under his desk. He sat it down on his desk and smiled at the class as the blond haired teen walked up and proudly put in his card.

In a few minutes all 23 students had filled out their card and had placed it in the bucket.

Mr. Lancer quickly referred to a piece of paper before turning back towards the class. "The class is now split in half." He drew an imaginary line with his pointer finger splitting the tables down the center of the room. "The team with the most points from guessing who is described on these cards gets no homework tonight."

"And the losers?" asked the jock with blond hair Danny realized was not on their team.

"They'll have homework tonight." Mr. Lancer said, thinking that was the obvious answer. "Only rule is you can't give yourself away."

Mr. Lancer shook the bucket and pulled out a sheet. "I was the main character in the movie I Was a Teenage Blowfly."

"What the heck is that movie?" Sam whispered to Danny, getting a shrug.

"Oh, that's you Dash!" a Latino said from her chair next to the jock she was pointing at.

"Dash?" Mr. Lancer asked, looking at the blond.

"Ya, that's me, Mr. Lancer." Dash said, nodding his head proud of himself.

"Very good." Mr. Lancer said, marking the sheet next to the bucket. "Point for the right side of the room."

Surprisingly that was the only point that side of the room got as a dark skinned girl sitting in front of Danny and Sam was able to figure out who everybody was. They found out her name was Valerie after the blond girl next to her figured who she was. Right after they found the blond's name was Star as Valerie went back to naming everyone.

"I am an ultra-recyclable vegetarian." Mr. Lancer continued with a new card.

"A what?" Mikey asked, not the only one not sure what that was.

"It's Sam." Danny said, pointing a thumb to the girl next to him. "She doesn't eat anything with a face."

"Another point for the left side of the room. Mr. Baxter, your side needs to know more about your classmates." Mr. Lancer said as he put down the point on the paper before sitting the note card down and picking up another from the bucket to continue.

The class finished with Danny's side of the room winning, leaving Dash and Kwan grinning.

Danny noticed and turned towards Sam, "I have a feeling I've just found this schools bullies."

"Why you say that?" Sam asked, putting her doodle paper in her bag before getting up. She looked at Danny only for her eyes to trail behind him.

"You just ended up lucky with Valerie on your team, geeks." Dash's voice said behind Danny as a cracking sound was heard.

Danny turned around to see the teen had his fist in the palm of his hand. "Ya, I guess we did." Danny nervously laughed.

"I don't like to lose." Dash said, switching hands to crack the other knuckles. "I need something to take out my frustration on, you know what I mean?"

Danny wasn't sure what to expect from the teen, but was suddenly grateful for Mr. Lancer to step in.

"Mr. Baxter, I would refrain from getting into a fight here if I were you." Mr. Lancer said, walking over to the three. "Just because you've proven yourself in the pre-season games doesn't mean anything yet."

"Yes, Mr. Lancer." Dash said, eyeing Danny before turning and leaving.

"I have a feeling that's not going to be the last we see of him." Danny said to Sam as the two left to their next class.

"Nope." Sam agreed. "I gotta go off to find my photography class, see you."

"See you Sam." Danny called as the girl left him.

Chapter 2

"Nice polaroid." Tucker said as the three headed towards Danny's house after school that day.

"My parents got it for my photo class." Sam admitted, the silver machine hanging her from neck. "I hate that they're talking about cutting production of these cameras."

"Oh, you know they'd never do that." Danny said, tossing his hand as if he was blowing the thought away. "Those cameras are too popular."

The three friends got to the house illuminated by the neon signs labeling it "Fenton Works" and walked inside, knowing they had to be prepared for anything in this house. They stopped close to the front door, waiting only for nothing to happen.

"Well this is weird." Sam said, looking around.

"Ya, where's your dad?" Tucker asked.

"Kinda wondering the same thing, Tuck." Danny said, the only one willing to move. He slowly made his way to the stairs and looked back to see if his friends where following, only to realize they were still at the door. "Come on, guys. It's not that bad."

"How can you stand living here?" Tucker asked, he and Sam hurrying close to Danny.

"I grew up with it. To me, it's normal." Danny said, smiling as they started up the stairs.

"Danny! Bring your friends down into the lab!" Maddie's voice called from beyond the kitchen.

"And there's what we were waiting for." Danny said, the three turning around.

"Any idea what it is this time?" Sam asked.

"They've been working on building a ghost portal for months now." Danny reminded. "I think they've finally finished it."

"Do you think it'll work?" Tucker asked, dubious about the idea as they made their way into the basement.

"Of course it'll work!" Jack defended, proud of his work. "It was made by Fenton's."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Tucker mumbled to his friends, his brown eyes staring at a weapon on a table not too far from where they stood. Sam smiled as Danny stiffened a laugh that wanted to escape.

"Get ready kids." Maddie said, flipping some switches on a near-by console. "Jack, plug it in."

Jack did as he was told, a blinding white light emerged from the portal, forcing the five to cover their eyes. The light faded away, getting the two ghost hunters to look up with hope written on their faces.

"Nothing happened." Tucker blankly stated, looking at the empty portal.

Jack dropped the cords in his hands, his face downcast.

"Come on Jack, let's go over the calculations." Maddie offered, leading her husband up towards the ground floor.

"Aw, too bad. Oh well, let's go back to-"

"Oh come on, Tuck. Don't you want to see what's lies on the other side?" Danny asked, walking over to the portal to look inside at the wires and panels.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam exclaimed, startling Danny to realize she was now next to him. "Your parents put an on-off switch inside the thing! That's why it didn't work."

Danny looked around and grabbed a mostly white hazmat suit.

"What are you doing?" Tucker asked as Danny was stepping into the suit, putting it on over his cloths.

"Going in there to hit the on button." Danny said, zipping it up before looking at his friends.

"Stop, stop, stop." Sam said, holding up her hands. She went over to him and pulled off Jack's face from the suit. "You can't go around wearing this on your chest."

"Well, wish me-"

"Wait, Sam. Get a picture." Tucker said, smiling.

"Oo, it might be the last we see of Danny Fenton." Sam joked, taking the picture.

"Ha ha, very funny." Danny joked back. He turned to the portal, preparing himself. He breathed out before walking inside. His feet echoed in the open space as he made his way inside the machine. "Here goes nothing." Danny whispered, pushing the on button only for the next thin to register in his mind was pain.

"Danny!" Sam cried, rushing over to try to help the boy as his body fell to the floor, leaving the now glowing green portal. "Tucker, get his parents!"

Tucker ran upstairs as Sam pulled the boy out into the middle of the lab floor.

"Danny!?" Maddie cried, running down the stairs to see Sam knelling over her son's body.

"He went to turn the portal on…" Sam tried to inform as Maddie dropped down on Danny's other side.

"Is it….?" Jack asked, worried as he and Tucker joined them.

"No, thankfully." Maddie said, holding Danny's chin to turn his face gently. "No signs of ecto-acne. His pulse and breathing are rapid, not surprising."

"So he's going to be ok?" Sam asked, standing up.

"Surprisingly." Maddie said, not sure what she saw was real as she got Danny into her arms before standing up. "He should be…."

"Maddie?" Jack asked, worried.

"He just needs some rest." Maddie said, looking at Jack before walking up the stairs.

"You two go on home for now." Jack said, leaving them to follow his wife.

"You think he'll be ok?" Sam asked as she looked at Tucker to see her own worry mirrored in his face.

"This is Danny. He survived the first day of high school with Dash." Tucker reminded. "He'll be fine."

Sam looked down and saw the picture she had dropped. She picked it up and saw that it had finished developing. The picture showed Danny, a joking smile on his mouth as he stood in front of the non-functioning ghost portal. "I hope you're right." Sam mumbled.

-.-.-.-

"Is Danny sick?" Jazz asked as the girl walked into the kitchen from putting her purse away.

"Danny had an accident with the ghost portal." Maddie explained as she tinkered with a device.

"What!?" Jazz exclaimed. "He should be in the hospital! He should be burnt to a crisp! He should-"

"He just needs rest." Jack interrupted, closing the door to the fridge as he munched on fudge.

"Don't worry Jazz." Maddie said, looking up at her daughter as she sat down the tool she was using. "He didn't have any burns, or really any reason the doctors at the hospital could do anything more than we are here. And" she lowered her voice, "you know how much someone hates doctors."

Jazz rolled her eyes before leaving her parents. She went back upstairs and lightly knocked on Danny's door.

With no response Jazz slowly opened the door and stuck her head inside to see her brother's sleeping body. She quietly snuck completely inside his room and walked over to him. "Oh Danny." Jazz whispered, seeing he was sleeping in a mostly black jumpsuit. She pulled up the blanket to cover his shoulders before leaving.

Chapter 3

A moan came from the bed as the sheets shifted. White booted feet kicked out of the bed, getting the human body to follow them to a dresser table. The boy raised a white gloved hand to hold his forehead as he felt the world spinning without him. He looked into the mirror only to stare at his reflection as he slowly dropped his hand. The boy who stared back wasn't him, but a ghost with white hair and glowing green eyes.

Danny started backwards, raising an arm out of defense only to see his hands in white gloves and his jumpsuit now inverted in color. He fell over, turning towards his bed to land on. He scrambled to his laptop, opening it to call Tucker. The window showed it ringing for half a minute before the boy answered.

"Danny, we've been so worr-huh?" Tucker started only to stop himself. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Danny. I woke up looking like this."

"We can't stay talking for long." Tucker said, quickly glancing towards his doorway. "Sneak out and head over here. I'll call Sam. We'll figure something out."

Tucker ended the call, leaving Danny staring at the computer at how fast his friends had talked, his mind still processing what Tucker had said. He shook his head and shut the laptop.

Danny opened his closet and quickly threw on a hoodie to cover his head to try and make his white hair not show. He looked back at his bed before grabbing some extra sheets his mom had stashed on the top shelf of his closet and shoved them under his blankets to try to make it look like he was still in bed.

Danny turned to his window and opened it letting the fresh air into his room. He stuck his head out and realized it must be about noon, seeing his shadow almost directly under himself, two stories up. He looked around, trying to find anything that could help him get down to the street, glad when he realized he was close enough to the drain pipe. He slowly got standing on the window sill and leaned over to grab the drain pipe, wishing it was closer to the window.

Finally managing to grab the pipe, he slowly moved one foot over, than the other and slowly managed to work his way down to the street. Thankful when his feet landed on solid ground, he looked up and hoped his parents wouldn't notice the window open if they walked outside.

Danny repositioned his hood before heading down the sidewalk towards Tucker's house. As he passed the neighborhood he had known for his whole life, things looked different. Though, he thought to himself, it could be paranoia.

He passed a man who did not cover up his astonishment. Danny looked down at himself to wonder why only to almost freak out as he realized he had a ghostly tail instead of feet. Danny quickly flew away to find an alleyway. He closed his eyes and struggled to command his feet to reappear.

He squeezed one eye opened and was relieved to see he was back on two feet. "Note to self: always pay attention when walking." Danny mumbled to himself as he walked back out of the alleyway.

-.-.-.-

"Tucker will you explain now what you tried to say on the phone?" Sam asked, her arms crossed over her chest as she stood in front of the doorway to his house.

"Just wait, he'll be here soon." Tucker said, still not sure if he really knew himself.

"Can we wait in your room?" Sam asked, going inside the house. The two walked upstairs to Tucker's room and closed the door behind them.

"Finally, I thought you'd never get here." Danny's voice said as an Amity Park Middle School hoody wearing ghost walked out of the closet. He pulled off the hood revealing his white hair and green eyes to his friends.

"Danny! You're a ghost!" Sam exclaimed, stepping back in fear.

"I don't think so." Danny said, fully taking the hoodie off. "At least I hope not."

"How'd you get up here?" Tucker asked, remembering his room was on the second floor.

"I flew." Danny said, smiling.

"When did you wake up? You missed class yesterday." Sam asked as she sat down on Tucker's bed.

"A few minutes before I called you, Tuck." Danny said, looking over at the friend.

"About half an hour ago." Tucker said to Sam.

"Well, if you think you're not dead, do you think you could change back?" Sam suggested.

"How?" Danny asked, worry setting in.

"Well, in those super hero shows all they do is think about it." Tucker reminded.

Danny closed his eyes, his hands in fists as he commanded his body to go back. A white light appeared around his waist, giving Danny a tingling feeling startling him into a gasp. He opened his eyes as the light ring disappeared.

"I think you were doing it." Sam said. "Try again."

"Really? Ok." Danny said, hopeful. He closed his eyes and forced his body back to being human, this time ignoring the weird tingling feeling.

Sam and Tucker watched in amaze as the white ring formed around Danny's waist again, this time splitting so one went up and one went down. As the light went over his body his normal white shirt and jeans now covering his body. The light finished as it changed his white boots back to his red convers and his white hair went back to being raven black. He opened his eyes and asked, "Did it work?"

His friends looked at him, still surprised.

"I think so." Sam said, checking his eyes were back to blue.

"Dude! You're a super hero!" Tucker said, fanboying.

"No, I'm a freak." Danny said, walking over to Tucker's mirror to check his face out, pulling at the edge of his eye lid. He looked up and tried to do innocent eyes as he pitched his voice up. "Daddy, what happened to you in high school?" Danny looked down as if talking to his future kid, "I got laughed at and humiliated because I'm a freak."

"Calm down, Danny." Sam tried, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I think it's cool."

"Sam, you think anything part of the darkness is cool." Danny said, close to rolling his eyes at her only for his eyes to pop open. "Oh great. Now I'm a thing of the dark."

"What's even worst is your parents will want to hunt you if they find out." Tucker realized.

"Oh." Danny said, until the full force of what his best friend said hit him. "Crud, you're right. They keep going on about how they want to dissect the first ghost they catch."

"Then they just can't catch you." Sam said, getting the boys to stare at her. "What?"

"I can't just not tell them." Danny said, worry seeping into his voice. "I mean, ya they're my parents but I've never really lied to them. Not about something this big."

"But can you really tell me that you'll ready to tell them?" Sam asked, knowing her friend too well.

"I don't even know what to tell them, Sam." Danny said, crossing his arms over his chest for lack of something better to do with them. "You want me to tell them their son's now half dead?"

"Danny, calm down, that's not what I meant." Sam said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Give it a couple of days to figure out, then we'll see if telling them is really the best thing to do."

"We'll be here for you, man." Tucker said, smiling at his friend. "You'll always have us."

"What movie where you trying to pull that from?" Danny asked, a smile on his face as he dropped his arms.

"I don't know, but hey, it's true." Tucker admitted, laughter in his voice.

"I need to get going back before they check on me." Danny said, realizing how long he'd been away.

"Hey, now that you're half ghost, could you make yourself invisible?" Tucker asked. "Then you could fly home and no one would see you."

"Until the saw the dent in the ground from me not knowing how to fly." Danny said, rolling his eyes. "I don't know how to do much of anything yet."

"Maybe tomorrow we'll see if we can come over and see what you can do." Sam suggested.

"Ya, hopefully my parents will let you." Danny said, grabbing his hoodie from Tucker's bed before going back to the window.

"Ok, see you tomorrow. I'm going down the safe way." Sam said, watching Danny work his way out of the window before turning towards the door.

Chapter 4

Danny opened his window, his feet balancing on the brackets holding the drain pipe to the side of the brick house. He rolled into his room as silently as he could and froze, realizing he made a bit of a bump. When he heard nothing coming towards his room he got up to his feet and tossed the old middle school jacket towards the closet floor. He took the extra sheets out of his bed and quickly threw them in with the hoodie before leaving his room to find everyone.

"Good, you're awake." Jack bellowed, seeing their boy walk down the stairs.

"Come into the kitchen, Danny." Maddie's voice called from the adjacent room.

Danny walked in, seeing his mom pull out a yogurt from the fridge and a glass of orange juice for him.

"How you doing, Danny?" Jazz asked, sitting at the table finishing her lunch.

Danny sat down across from her, drinking his orange juice. "Hungry." Danny admitted after gulping. He opened his yogurt and almost inhaled it.

"No wonder. You've been asleep for a day." Jack said, walking into the room.

"What happened?" Danny asked in-between slurps.

"All we can guess is the electricity shocked you when the ghost portal finally turned on." Maddie admitted.

"Thanks to you, the portal's working." Jack said, gripping Danny's shoulder.

"You two are terrible parents!" Jazz exclaimed, standing up from her place at the table. "Danny could've been killed by your stupid obsession with ghosts!"

"Jazz, I'm ok." Danny tried to insist, sitting down his empty yogurt container.

Jazz quickly snorted before leaving the room, leaving behind the remains of a sandwich and drink.

"Don't mind her." Jack reassured before going back to the living room.

"You feel up to eating dinner leftovers from yesterday?" Maddie asked, looking inside the fridge.

"Ok." Danny said, only to panic as he found himself sinking into the chair. He quickly stood up and felt his sides to see if they were still there, thankful to find his body solid again. He quickly sat down to prevent questions from his mom.

"Here you go, sweetie." Maddie said, sitting down the reheated plate of potatoes, green beans, and chicken. She kissed his head before leaving the room. "I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

Danny started to eat, surprised at how hungry he really was. He went ahead and turned on the kitchen TV to find breaking news about a murderer had escaped from Amity Park's transfer system.

"People like that shouldn't be allowed to escape." Danny mumbled, his left hand in a fist. He flung it open as his palm heated up, only to have it burn as a green laser thing flew out and onto the linoleum floor, leaving a scorch mark.

Danny looked back at his hand, pain where the laser had left his hand now took over. He held his wrist and squeezed his eyes tight to try to hold back the pain.

The pain subsided slowly, letting Danny open his eyes to see the scorch mark. He went over to it and poked at it with his shoe to see if it would even be able to be cleaned up, afraid he would already have to tell his parents. Thankfully his shoe drew a line in the black substance. He quickly grabbed a paper towel and was able to wipe it clean.

Danny looked at his left hand as his right threw the paper into the trash. Now that the pain was gone, he noticed his hand showed no signs that anything had come out. "Is this…a ghost power?" Danny said loud enough he could hear himself but his parents couldn't over the sound of commercials playing on the TV. Powers didn't seem like the right word, Danny thought to himself. He didn't want power, he'd seen what power could do to people. It corrupted them. But he couldn't come to calling it an ability either, since he wasn't born with it. Danny found himself shrugging the thoughts away for at least until tomorrow when his friends would be over to help him.

Chapter 5

"You can do what?!" Sam and Tucker asked, Sam leaning forward in the chair she sat in as Tucker almost fell off the bed.

"Shush!" Danny hissed, listening for a second to see if footsteps were coming. He sighed when nothing changed before continuing his pacing. "I'd rather not be the new experiment of the house."

"Sorry man." Tucker apologized, sitting right on Danny's bed. "But how else do you expect us to react. I mean, lasers from your hands?"

"I know it's weird but…" Danny looked down at his hands, not sure about himself.

"No, it's cool." Sam said, getting the two boys to look at her. "What? Normal is boring."

"Ya, but I'm a freak now." Danny said, plopping down into the beanbag by his TV. "What am I? Half ghost? Oh great! I'm half dead!"

"Calm down, dude." Tucker said, seeing his friend was starting to have a panic attack. "Whatever you are now, we're here for you."

"Come on." Sam started, standing up. "Transform so we can work on what you've got."

Danny sighed as he knew Sam was right. He rolled out of the beanbag and stood up. Closing his eyes, he searched for the cold that he remembered from yesterday and felt it spread through-out his body. He opened his eyes again and pulled at his bangs, not sure if he was glad or not they were white.

"You need, like, a super hero name for your ghost self." Tucker stated.

"What's wrong with just Danny? It's popular enough as a name."

"Tucker's right." Sam said. "You need at least a different last name if you're planning on keeping it a secret."

"Ok, put that on the list of to-do." Danny rolled his eyes, not seeing what was wrong with just his name.

"Alright, you're a ghost so try to go invisible." Tucker suggested.

"How?"

"How about we just stick with what you already know how to do." Sam said, glaring at Tucker. She turned her eyes back to the ghost in the room. "Like flying."

Later at Nasty burger.

 _Maybe I can become like the town's superhero_ Danny thought through as he filled up his cup. _It's not like that could cause any problems. I could actually help the cops maybe._

"Hey Danny." A female voice called out, drawing out his name.

He turned towards the voice only to see Star walking away, covering her hand as she laughed with Paulina only to realize his cup had fallen through his hands, spilling all over his jeans. He looked down, hoping his bangs would cover the blush on his face as he grabbed for some napkins and tried to clean at least himself up of the sticky soda. _Ya, a superhero who loses control when a girl says his name just right._ Danny bit the inside of his lip, trying to get himself back on track as he threw away the used napkins and headed back to his table, one drink shy.

Tucker looked up, only for a smirk show on his face with his mouth opened to ask something only to be stopped as Danny slid in next to him. "Don't even. Just don't say a thing."

"Hormones." Sam rolled as if a curse word before taking a bite out of her tofu melt.


	5. Story 4: Dimension Crossing

Dimensions Crossing

Chapter 1

"What about Cheer?" Tucker asked, scrolling down a web page on his PDA as he and Danny stood in the hallways as classmates went to their own destinations around them.

"She's the pink one with the rainbow." Danny said, leaning against the lockers behind him as they waited for Sam to get out of the bathroom.

"I see that." Tucker rolled his eyes. "I mean for a birthday gift for my cousin."

"I don't know your cousin." Danny reminded.

"But you know Care Bears."

"Blame Jazz." Danny sighed before looking back at his friend. "Ok, does she say which one's her favorite?"

"No. She has a different one with her every time I see her." Tucker admitted, moving his stylist so the page went down.

"Well, is she girly or what?"

"Not really. She's kinda tomboyish."

Danny looked up at the ceiling. "There's not really a tomboy Care Bear. At least not in the old shows. I don't know nothing about the new junk." Danny looked at him and offered, "Why not Birthday Bear?"

"There's seriously a Birthday Bear?" Tucker asked, eyeing his friend.

"Ya, she's got a cupcake on her tummy." Danny nodded.

Tucker looked back at his device and typed in the name only to smile as he found one he could get. "Thanks man, who knew your Care Bear knowledge would ever come in hand."

"Girls take too long." Danny said, glancing up at the clock on the wall as it was only a minute left until their next class.

"I'm not even going there." Tucker said, saving what he'd found before putting the PDA back in his pocket. "You're the one that purposely sleeps through family life."

"It's taught by Tetslaff, of course I'm going to sleep through it." Danny crossed his arms. "This school needs more teachers. Finally."

Sam walked over, her bag on her shoulder as she held a book in her hand. She stopped in front of her two best friends and looked up with a face of horror. "Guys, I think we have a problem."

"What, that the girl's bathroom now has a library in it?" Danny asked.

"No. I found this next to the sink." Sam said, holding up the book so that the two could see the back.

Danny and Tucker looked only to freeze at the sight. The back of the thin book showed a picture of Danny in mid transformation.

Danny ripped it from Sam's hand to look closer at it. "How on earth?" he asked, opening it up only to find it was a picture book of the three.

"And look at this." Sam said, holding a folded up piece of paper that had been with the book.

Tucker took the sheet only to find it was someone's handwriting. "Transformation, invisibility, intangibility, flight, overshadowing, software fusion, dream invasion, ghost ray." Tucker read off a few words written on the paper only to look up in confusion. "What is this?"

"Read further down and it'll make more sense." Sam said.

Tucker turned back to the paper only to read, "Ghostly wail! This is a list of Danny's powers."

"What?!" Danny asked, taking the sheet from his friend's hands. "Hey, what's this at the bottom?"

Sam moved so she could see and read, "Teleportation seen against Tucker" she looked at the two. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whoever wrote it has a question mark after it, so it looks like they don't even know." Danny said as the bell rang. He quickly folded up the paper and shoved both the paper and the book in his bag. "Come on, we'll figure it out after school."

Chapter 2

"Guys, this is super crazy." Danny admitted after looking at the paper they had found in the book. The three had decided to head over to Fenton Works and work out what was going on only for Danny to drop the paper on his bed and lean back onto his pillow.

"Well, there's at least two handwritings here." Sam said, pointing to a small part written harder. " _You're a geek, Alex_ I'm guessing Alex is who's ever friend."

"I'd call whoever a stalker." Danny said, pointing upwards with a finger from his position laying on the bed.

"They'd have to be more than just a stalker." Tucker said, thinking as he glanced over the paper. "Whoever wrote this all down even knows about your evil self."

"Vlad doesn't even know, does he?" Sam asked, leaning against the back of the computer chair as she studied the paper. "Ok, lists of the person who this belongs to. They know too much, they're a good drawer; looking at the picture of you flying and a skeleton structure of what you'd look like, and it looks like they did all of this during school."

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked, sitting up.

Sam pointed to what might have been the first thing written at the top left hand side of the paper. "M equals I hate math, scrunchy face, to the tune of Pop Goes the Weasel. Which is spelt wrong."

"Ya, this person has some spelling problems." Tucker pointed out.

"Who doesn't." Danny shrugged.

"Who spells medallion M-A-D-A-L-I-O-N?" Tucker asked.

"Really sounds more like their accent got in the way. But yet they've got genetically engineered pretty close." Sam said. "What do they mean by "Dani, not really a clone but genetically engineered child?"

"Ya, I thought she was some sort of real relative." Tucker said, looking at their friend.

Danny studied the paper as if he really didn't want to talk about it only to sigh as his two friends stared him down. "Vlad created her, along with those creepy other ghosts."

" _Clone destruction_ makes more sense now as to why it's written down." Sam said, remembering what happened. "I was surprised too when you fought that bed sheet ghost and it dispersed."

"Anyway, according to Vlad, the four of them, plus the one that was still in his lab, were clones of me." Danny admitted, not wanting to go there about how he had killed three of his clones with his own hands. "I don't know enough about engineering humans to know if it's possible to use my DNA to create a new being."

"I think there is a way." Sam said, trying to think.

"To think, Dani might actually be your daughter." Tucker said, too surprised to even use that as joke material.

A knocking came from the door, quickly getting Danny to hide both the paper and the book under his blankets before saying, "What?"

"It's Jazz, can I come in?" not waiting for an answer, the red head entered, shutting the door behind her. "Mom said you three looked almost distraught. Did something happen?"

"You could say that." Tucker nodded, leaning against the back of his bean bag chair.

"Sam found these today at school." Danny explained, handing the girl the two items.

Jazz glanced at the book, flipping to the second page before looking at the paper. After a moment of silence she looked up and asked, "Is there any way the Ghost Zone connects different dimensions or times?"

"I know it does with time periods, but I don't know about dimensions, I'd have to ask Clockwork or somebody." Danny shrugged. "Why?"

"Here, look." Jazz sat the book back on Danny's bed for the three to look at the opened page. "The copyright says last year but the book clearly has gone through enough wear and tear for at least ten years. It also claims you and everyone else mentioned in here are owned by Viacom International. I've never even heard of that company."

Tucker quickly pulled out his PDA and typed in the name only to shake his head. "Nothing comes up."

"And look at this." Jazz put the paper on top of the book and pointed towards a bit written close to the bottom.

"Ya, we've already noticed the teleportation bit." Danny nodded.

"Under it." Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Season one?" Danny read.

"I was wonder about that myself." Sam said, looking up at the older girl.

"You've got that, you've got a mention of something called Beauty Marked, which sounds like an episode name really, every once in a while they have written that something was _seen only once_ as if used in a show." Jazz listed off. "Really, whoever wrote all of this, I think is just obsessed about a TV show that just happens to be really close to your real life."

"This is too close." Sam said, shaking her head. "How can-"

"Shush." Danny interrupted, holding up a hand to the girl as he turned his head as if listening to something far away.

"What?" Sam asked in a whisper.

Danny stood up and walked over to the door, putting his ear to the wood. "What on earth?" he asked.

"What is it?" Tucker asked, the three showing the same confused look.

"Can't you hear it?" Danny asked, opening the door to step out in the hallway. "It's…" his voice fell away as he walked down the hall and into his parent's room with his friends and sister right behind him. "It's coming from here."

"What is?" Jazz asked, trying to get her brother to explain.

"It's us." Danny tried to explain, looking around the bedroom. "Someone recorded a fight I had against someone, but I can't hear it well enough to figure out who."

"We don't hear anything." Tucker shrugged.

Danny faced the wall the queen sized bed was pushed up to and walked towards it, fazing through the bed as if it wasn't even there. He placed his hand about three feet off the floor only to bring a television into everyone's sight, sitting in the bed as it played a fight against Valerie.

On the screen a bell rang, getting the two to stop and head back to the school, the camera showing them both lose their secrets before running into each other in front of the gym class.

"Wait, this is that stupid flower baby project." Danny recognized.

"This is actually getting creepy." Jazz admitted as a theme song came through.

The video paused on a shot of Danny when he was walking into the Ghost Portal only for a voice of a girl to sound around them.

"Oh no, where'd it go." The voice said, rummaging heard as books feel to the floor with the scattering of pens. "You're kidding me, I couldn't've lost it!"

"Danny, can you see anything?" Sam asked, noticing Danny was staring at a spot on the floor just past their parent's bed that he was still standing through.

"Almost, I think." Danny admitted in almost a whisper. "It's a girl with brown hair. She just dumped out her book bag trying to find the whatever she lost."

"Who's there!" the girl's voice called out.

"You can hear me?" Danny asked, looking up as if the girl had stood up.

"Ya, I can hear you. Now show yourself before I call the cops." The girl demanded.

"That might be a bit hard for me to do." Danny admitted, talking to the girl no one could see but everyone could hear. "What year is it?"

"What kind of question is that?" the girl asked.

"A question I never thought I'd be asking." Danny smirked.

"It's 2015."

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for a book with a piece of note paper stuck inside, would you?" Danny went ahead and asked.

"Yes! Did you take it?" the girl seemed to have stepped forward menacingly as Danny took a step back with his hand still on the TV.

"No, but my friend found it at school today." Danny said. "Seems like a good show."

"The best." Her voice still hard as if she didn't want to show any emotion in front of the disembodied voice. "Can I have them back?"

"That might be a bit of a problem as well." Danny said.

"How can it be a problem? You're hiding in my bedroom." The girl said, frustration in her voice. "How'd you get in anyway? The windows are already winterized and I locked the door behind me."

"Believe it or not, I'm not in your bedroom. I'm actually in my parent's bedroom." Danny admitted.

"Oh, so how are we communicating?"

"The TV I guess." Danny shrugged. "I'm not really sure."

"Well, just get it back to me soon. You said your friend found it at school so you must go to Wainwrights, right?" the girl asked. "Who are you? I don't recognize your voice."

"I'm Danny and no, we go to Casper." Danny admitted.

"There's really a school called Casper." The girl asked, laughter in her voice. "I would love to see it."

"Tell the poor girl already." Sam growled.

"Tell me what?"

Danny used his free hand to rub the back of his neck before asking, "How far are you in the show?"

"What, Danny Phantom?" the girl asked as if wanting a confirmation. "The show sadly ended back in 2007. I've got them all on DVD. Why you ask?"

"Whoa, only two more years." Tucker said, surprised. "I'd hate to see what the series finale looked like."

"Really I hate the ending. The idea was good but it lacked a lot of information." The girl admitted.

"Don't tell us." Danny said, holding up a hand in a stop sign as if she could see him. "We can't find out. Clockwork would kill me."

"Clockwork?" the girl seemed to have gotten closer to Danny as he put his hand down and looked closer towards himself. "Now you're just messing with me. Clockwork may be a cool character but that's all he is. Some creation of Butch Hartman. Hence why Amity Park doesn't even exist."

"Well, it does here." Danny said. "I don't know how but that Butch fella created the show a little too close to how it really is."

"You're kidding me." the girl said.

"Nope, he's not kidding." Jazz said.

"Who's all in the room with you, Danny?" the girl asked.

"Jazz, Sam, and Tucker." Danny admitted.

"You have to be lying to me." the girl said, footsteps heard walking towards the other side of the bedroom before springs as if she had dropped onto her bed. "Either that, or I'm dreaming. It wouldn't be the first time I've had a Danny dream. This one just takes the cake!"

"Wait, you have dreams about me?" Danny asked, not sure to feel awed or disgusted.

"Sure, my head's a living cartoon world." The girl laughed.

"A cartoon?" Danny asked, looking down at the frozen image on the screen only to think it was a live action show. "What do you mean, that's how I'm supposed to look."

"What!?" a bump followed by an _ouch_ sounded as Danny watched the girl fall of her bed and jump to her feet. "There's no way. You're from a 2d cartoon."

Danny looked at his arm, confused. "I don't see it that way."

"Hey, I've got an idea." Jazz said, getting Danny to drop his free arm and turn to her. "Whoever you are."

"Name's Aleta."

"Aleta, try touching the TV." Jazz said, thinking.

"Why?"

Sam looked over at Jazz, realizing. "You think she could see through the same way we can see the TV?"

"It's worth a shot." Jazz shrugged.


	6. Story 5: Phan Made Wishes

Idea:

Desiree ends up accidently going through a portal from the ghost zone and finds herself watching a girl talking to herself in an empty house as music floods from her mp3. She hears the girl say "sometimes I wish I could be Sam" with a laugh as if it was a joke but Desiree sees potential in this wish and grants it. Next thing the girl knows she's waking up in Sam's bed, also in Sam's body. A day goes by and she pushes it all to a dream saying she's been watching too much DP until the next day rolls around and she's still in Sam's body. She goes to Danny and admits that they've got a problem and explains what's really going on. It than hits her that, in her time, Danny and Sam ended the show dating but here they weren't (doesn't say that out loud) and asks what year it is. Danny says it's 2006 getting her to lean back, holding her head as she admits she's gone back in time as well as universe jumped (They're in the summer after Reality Trip where it's been 9 months since he got his powers). Danny gets worried about her knowing his secret but she brushes it off saying she'll keep it while she's in this universe and starts wondering if there even is a Danny in her world. She explains the theory of Chrstomanchi and says the two worlds must have branched off really early since ecto-anything is fake in her world but it's strange that the two worlds are so close in other things such as dress and technology. To get back to her own world she curses under her breath about how they don't know about the infa-map and has to admit to them that she knows something that would help them now but shouldn't tell them because she is from the future and how it could mess up some of her past (or their past whichever way you wanna look at it). Desiree appears, asking how she's doing in Sam's body when Danny realizes it was the ghost's fault in the first place. It takes them a bit to realize they could just wish for all this to be fixed but that's what they do in the end.

Phan Made Wishes

Chapter 1

"I wish I could go to Paris." A woman muttered before flicking a penny into the fountain.

A green smoke formed in the shadows behind the woman and smiled, glad someone had wished something petty enough she could grant it. "So you have wished it, so shall it be." The ghost whispered, a plane ticket falling from the sky into the woman's hands.

Desiree smiled, sitting back against the tree she hid in. She hated that Danny Phantom had made her only grant wishes that couldn't be used as evil or what not, but at least she was allowed to actually do something out in the Human world. She looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was setting, giving the world she was in an orange hue. She floated up from the tree and was about to find a branch to sit on to watch the sun set only to find herself floating straight into a growing green swirling portal.

The ghost stopped, her head through the portal her tail still in Amity Park, and expected to see the ghost zone only to be surprised at finding herself in a house. Curiosity got the best of her as she could hear someone talking. She finished flying through and peered around a corner to see a girl in her late teens talking to herself as she paced the living room. Wires hung from her ears as music bled out loud enough Desiree could hear, but she was more intrigued about what the girl was talking about to herself.

"-and my thought train." The girl was saying to herself. "But that would make sense, I mean her mom's hair is red and her dad's hair is blond so why is her hair black? She has to dye it. I wish we knew what color her grandma's hair was. Stupid black and white pictures."

Desiree looked back, making sure the portal was still there. There was always talk about natural portals disappearing in a matter of seconds and she really didn't want to risk losing her quick trip back to Amity Park but the next thing the girl said stopped her from moving.

"You know, sometimes I wish I could be Sam." The girl said, laughing to herself as she acted as if she knew it could never happen.

Desiree smiled deepened at hearing the wish as she waved her hand up towards the girl and said just quietly enough to not be heard, "Your heart's desire is my command."

A green glow flowed from her hand and attached itself to the girl, freezing her in surprise. Before the ghost's eyes the girl disappeared into the magic Desiree had created, leaving her mp3 in her wake.

Desiree took her chance to leave the house, going back through the portal just in time for it to close behind her. Instead of taking her seat to watch the sun set like she had planned, she headed over to the richer part of town to check on how things were going with the wish she had just granted.

The ghost appeared outside a window and looked in to see Sam just starting to disappear in the same green magic. A moment later Sam reappeared, lying in her bed. Desiree floated in and hovered above the goth girl sleeping. She waved a hand over the body and saw it quickly flicker back to the girl from the other side of the portal's body before returning back to Sam's.

Satisfied with the wish she had granted, Desiree left the room, glad her afterlife just got a bit more interesting for the moment.

Chapter 2

"Sam?"

"Huh, what?" Sam's voice asked, the girl being forced out of her thoughts by the two boys in front of her. She looked down at the tofu burger in her hands before sitting it down, not really hungry for it even though it was lunch.

"You ok?" Danny asked, concern for the girl written on his face. "You spaced out again."

"Ya, sorry." Sam said, hoping they would leave it at that. Something felt weird. This had to be a dream. There was no way she was eating at the Nasty Burger with Danny and Tucker and why she had gotten the tofu burger was beyond her. She hated tofu. But yet when she went up to order the cashier had asked if she wanted her usual and, going off of dream logic, said sure. What she wasn't expecting was when she took a bite she could actually taste the bland food. How her mind was coming up with what tofu tasted like was bugging her. She'd never really tried tofu, just was always turned off by its look.

"You sure." Tucker asked, equally concerned.

Sam's head nodded a yes, the girl hoping they would go back to their own conversation. Why are they calling me Sam? She asked herself, trying to figure out this dream. Somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered wishing to be Sam and smiled as she realized this is what her dream did to her. Granted that wish she made before going to bed.

Danny opened his mouth as he was about to say something else to the girl only to stop when a blue mist appeared.

As if on cue, meat started to float upwards, causing panic in the restaurant.

Danny jumped to his feet and looked around, trying to find a place to go ghost. He glanced at Sam who was still sitting down at the table with a surprised look on her face. She shook her head to clear it and pointed under the table, looking at the boy.

Danny nodded his head and dived under the table just as a patty flew past him. The bright light appeared from under the table and Danny Phantom flew up through it to face the Lunch Lady as she made her appearance.

"Prepare to meat your doom!" the Lunch Lady screamed, commanding her meat to fly up and attack Danny.

"You know, that pun only works if you're reading it!" Danny commented, shooting away at the piles of meat attacking him with green ecto-blasts.

"Take this, Roast Beef!" Tucker cried out, shooting a blast from the Fenton Lipstick to protect himself and Sam from the little Meat Minions forming.

"What, couldn't come up with something better?" Sam asked, only to duck as a burger was thrown her way.

"What? It's been a slow day!" Tucker defended, shooting at the minion forming close to Sam.

"Tucker! Where's the thermos!?" Danny called out, shooting once more at the Lunch Lady, knocking off the reminder of her shield.

"I'll be back!" the Lunch Lady cried out, shooting upwards and phasing through the roof.

The Meat Minions looked up and realized their creator was leaving and shot up themselves, breaking through the roof to cause more damage to the poor restaurant.

"Sam!" Danny cried, flying over to the girl.

Sam looked up only to have a florescent lamp break over her head, cutting her arm as the pieces feel to the floor.

Sam grimmest, holding her left arm. She looked down at it and saw blood from the six inch long cut.

Danny landed next to her, quickly changing back to human and took hold of her arm to examine it. "At least it's not deep. We'll get it cleaned up befo…Sam?" Danny stopped when he looked up at the girl's face, expecting a neutral expression but instead saw panic. "Are you ok?"

Tucker turned to look at what his friend was talking about and noticed Sam looking around in surprise as if she didn't even watch the fight only moments ago. The girl closed her eyes and said something that sounded like, "This is a dream. It has to be."

"Sam?" Danny asked again, worried for her.

Sam opened her eyes only to have a face of disbelieve as she stared at Danny and Tucker. "Why am I not waking up!?" Sam asked, panic in her voice as she took her arm away from Danny. She put her hand back on the cut to stop the blood from trailing down her arm as she walked away, knowing she needed to get out of the wreck the Nasty Burger had become.

"Sam, wait up!" Danny called, he and Tucker rushing after her.

The three got outside the fast food joint and stopped her a few feet from the place.

"This isn't a dream, Sam." Tucker said, confused as the two stood in front of her.

"Ya, I think I figured that out." Sam said curtly as she looked back at the scratch on her arm. "Now how do I get back?"

"Back to what?" Danny asked, even more confused.

"Sam, start from the beginning." Tucker said, putting his hands up in defeat.

"My name's not Sam. It's Mickey, short for Michelle." The girl explained, looking into Danny's eyes that grew panicking. "Don't worry, I knew about your secret before you did it." Mickey said, knowing why he was worried.

"How?" Danny asked, his hands in fists at his sides as his face changed from panic to anger.

Sam's lips pressed together as the girl thought about how to word it. "Would you believe; from a cartoon?"

"A what?" Tucker asked, dumbfounded.

"Come again?" Danny asked, declaring in his head that today was going to be one of those days.

"That's what I said, a cartoon." Sam's head nodded. "Danny Phantom created by Butch Hartman."

"Come on, I think we need to find a safer place to talk." Danny said, realizing there were ears around that didn't need to hear as he turned to lead them away from the restaurant. He turned back to Sam's body and pointed a finger to her chest, "I want to know the whole story."

"I'll give you want I can." Mickey said, defensively.

The three started to walk towards FentonWorks, the boys keeping an eye on their friend's body to make sure she didn't try to escape.

"What year is it anyway?" Mickey asked.

"2006." Tucker said.

Mickey snorted, a weird sound to come out of Sam's body. "Great. Not only did I dimension hop but I time traveled too." The confused looks from the boys led her to continue. "Yesterday it was 2014."

The three made it to FentonWorks, all of them digesting what they had just learned from each other in silence as they walked up to Danny's bedroom. He closed the door behind them and turned to Mickey.

"Explain." Danny ordered, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door to stop her from escaping that way.

Mickey sighed and sat down on Danny's bed before starting. "Danny Phantom, the cartoon, was created by Butch Hartman in 2004. It aired on Nickelodeon for almost three years before they said they wanted to discontinue the show. I'm technically one of the original fans, or phans with the P.H., since I fell in love with it back in 2004. Remember, for me, that's ten years ago now. Man I feel old. Anyway, last night all I remember was thinking about, well really obsessing about, the show and trying to figure things out that was never mentioned or described and the next thing I know I'm out cold. I woke up this morning when you called Sam's phone and figured this was just another one of my Danny dreams. That is, until…" she looked down at the cut on her arm, no longer bleeding but still needed to be washed to clean the blood smear.

"You have dreams about us?" Danny asked, not sure to be freaked or amazed.

"Ya, at least whenever I'm watching the episodes a lot." Mickey admitted. She turned to Tucker who was sitting on the computer chair and smiled, "Glad you're finally in a girl's dream?"

"Actually, yes." Tucker admitted, smiling.

"So how much do you know about my life?" Danny asked.

"I don't know how much is straight from the cartoon Danny to you, but I know that you got your powers when the ghost portal came to life with you inside and I'm assuming your parents still meet in college with Vlad Masters." Mickey said. She stopped, as if in thought before asking, "Does Jazz know about your powers?"

Danny nodded, wondering where she was going with it.

"Ok, good, we're after the Ultimate Enemy." Mickey nodded.

"The Ultimate Enemy?" Tucker asked, leaning forward.

"The episode's name. I remember the commercial for that still!" Mickey laughed at that. "Because of how big an episode it was, they were airing the preview for almost a month before and I was so mad that all we could see of the enemy was his glowing red eyes and a white foot next to Danny's beat up body." Her voice dropped as she realized here, it might not be something so comical. "Shoot, that actually happened, didn't it. The future Danny thing?"

"Ya, it did." Tucker answered, knowing Danny still didn't want to talk about it. "That happened this past school year."

"Oh…sorry." Mickey apologized, looking at the black haired boy who was now staring at his feet. "So if it's the summer after that than you've just defeated Freakshow again, right?"

"Ya." Danny nodded, glad to get off of Dan.

Mickey put a hand up to her mouth as if trying to hold back laughs only to lose it and let lose a quick squeak. "Man! It's so hard not to fan girl!" she admitted, a smile on her face.

"Huh?" Danny asked, clueless as ever.

"Well, think about it." Mickey tried to point out. "What is the one TV show you've loved for a long time?"

Danny thought for a second before answering, "I guess Crash Nebula."

"Huh, okay, I thought that was a game in your world." Mickey admitted, surprised. She shook her head. "Anyway, put yourself just smack dab in the middle of Crash Nebula where you find out that all of the people you loved watching was actually real. And, in my case, I had a crush on you since I was fourteen so that just adds onto me wanting to fan girl."

"Hey, what about me?" Tucker asked, pouting a bit.

"You're just not my type, sorry." Mickey shrugged.

"So, do you know how you ended up in Sam's body?" Danny asked, trying to get back on track.

Mickey thought for a minute, remembering what she was doing before she fell asleep. "Not really. Like I said, I was talking to myself about things in the show. Actually the last think I was trying to figure out was why Sam's hair was black when her parent's hair's not dark at all."

"She dyes it." Tucker admitted, getting a surprised look from Danny and a smirk from Mickey.

"I knew it." Mickey mumbled.

"How do you know?" Danny asked, surprised.

"Remember when she tried to make me go goth?" Tucker asked, getting a nod from the boy to continue. "She showed me her black hair color with all the other black stuff."

"So what's her real hair color?" Mickey couldn't help but asking, rushing over to Danny's mirror to see if she could see the roots.

"No clue." Tucker admitted.

"It's probably blond." Mickey thought, not being able to see any other color in her hair. She turned around and leaned back on the dresser to see their curious faces. "It makes sense. She wouldn't tell anybody cause blond is the total opposite of black. And also, I don't think you two'd let her live it down if she told you."

"That's Sam for you." Danny nodded, dropping his arms. "But we've gotta figure out how to get Sam back here and you back to your dimension."

"I think it might be considered world, really." Mickey thought out load.

"Oh, you mean the theory of Chrestomanchi." Tucker realized, only confusing Danny even more as Sam's head nodded a yes.

"I've never heard it called that, but ya." Mickey said. She looked towards Danny and explained. "The idea is that an event that is considerably big, normally exampled as a war, takes place and since both sides of a war can't win in one world they split. Take the Revolutionary War. This world and my world both had it so that the colonies won but there's a line of worlds where the British won."

"Sounds like something out of a scifi book." Danny commented.

"It is." Tucker admitted.

"But it makes sense." Mickey continued. "Our worlds split on a scientific level though. In my world, ectoplasm doesn't exist."

"What?" Danny asked, flabbergasted the closest word to describe his face at the moment.

"Then, do you have ghosts at all?" Tucker asked, curious about how a show about ghosts could be anywhere near popular when it wouldn't be possible.

"Well we do have ghosts, but not in the same sense as you do." Mickey admitted. "They're normally described as dead humans who no longer have a body and have yet to move on. We also have non-human spirits but they would take a while to go into. But in short, the Ghost Zone doesn't even exist in my world."

"I think we need to go to Clockwork." Danny said, stopping the conversation.

"Iee, ok!" Mickey said, the smile on Sam's face that actually sent a shiver down Danny's spine.

"Don't do that." Danny cringed away from the girl as Tucker stood up and waited for the two to move again.

"I've never been good at being goth." Mickey admitted, shrugging Sam's shoulders. "Too animated." She smirked again, being something she seemed to do a lot before asking, "Where's your parents?"

Danny reached for the door handle when the question froze him. "You know, I have no idea. Normally they say something when we get home."

"Dude, go check before we steal the Specter Speeder." Tucker said.

"Ya." Danny said, disappearing from their view. He flew through the door and checked through the second floor. He quickly did the same for the ground floor and the basement but found no sign of life. He floated back up into the kitchen and reappeared standing next to the table when a note on the fridge caught his attention.

Danny-

Gone to hardware store. Be back before dinner

-Mom

"Well that explains where they are." Danny said to himself before floating upwards to Jazz's room. He pulled out a sticky note from her desk and quickly left her a note saying they'd be in the ghost zone with Fenton Phones on and hopefully will be back before dinner. He purposely left out any mention of Sam not being Sam or to whom they'd be visiting in the ghost zone, not sure how'd she react.

Back in Danny's room, Mickey was walking back in, the blood now cleaned off her arm. She looked at Tucker and asked, "I'm just curious, how much about the whole Dark Danny incident did Danny tell you?"

"Not much." Tucker admitted. "Just that he killed us or was supposed to and now Danny sucked up his evil self in a thermos."

"Oh." Mickey said, playing with Sam's short hair as she thought. "It isn't my place to say much, since I'm sure it was worst here than in the show but…" she paused, as if fighting herself to tell Tucker or not. "Just remember, Danny went through a lot. More than just fighting his older evil self. The events that caused Dan still will haunt him for a long time."

Tucker tilted his head to the side, not sure why she was telling him this. "I may joke around a bit, but I'd never joke around about his evil self." Tucker said, thinking that was where she was trying to head to.

"No…" Mickey sighed, trying to figure out what to say. "Tucker, he saw you all get blown up. You, Sam, his family. You all are his obsession if you want to look at it from that point of view. Without you, he will die and become Dan. I guess I'm saying, just be careful. And tell Sam to be careful."

Tucker let her words sink in, nodding his head as he understood. Realizing Danny would be back soon, why it was taking him this long he had no idea unless his parents where home, Tucker asked, "So what's the funniest think you've seen the fandom do to Danny and us?"

"Funniest?" Mickey asked, taking the change of subject for what it was. "I'd have to say Pitch Pearl."

Danny became visible beside Mickey, making the girl jump when he asked, "What's pitch pearl?"

Tucker fought a smile, only to be losing. "You mean they've-" he lost it. He fell over onto the bed laughing as he held his sides.

Danny looked towards Sam's body for an answer.

"People in my world have been paring you with your ghost half." Mickey said, smirking at Tucker's response.

"Eww?" Danny said more like a question.

"Actually some are really cute." Mickey admitted, "Though it does confuse me a bit but mostly cause I can't see you or your ghost half falling in love with another guy even if it is yourself."

"How do they have that work?" Tucker asked, catching his breath.

"The Fenton Ghost Catcher."

"Makes since." Danny shrugged, turning towards the door. He paused to clarify, "It's weird though. Really weird. Come on, no one's home so we can take the Specter Speeder."

"I wish we had time for a tour." Mickey admitted, following Danny out of his room and down the stairs.

"Why?" Danny asked, leading the way as Mickey did more looking around than paying attention to where she was putting Sam's feet.

"Well, the show never really shows us where everything is in your house. Actually I'm starting to wonder if maybe that was supposed to be a running gag with the show since I think only the kitchen never changes." Mickey explained. "We know you have a weapon's vault but no idea where it is other than maybe the first floor."

"Ya, it's next to the first floor bathroom." Danny smirked, leading them through the kitchen and down the stairs.

"See, the phans don't know that." Mickey said, smiling. "All we see on the first floor is the living room, the family room, and the kitchen and the stinking family room changes places, a wall appears out of nowhere just for one episode, and now that I'm thinking about it, Danny's bed room has had just about every window on the second floor."

"I'm curious what the phans do know." Tucker put in, getting the girl to turn around and walk backwards a moment.

"Not much." Mickey sighed, turning back around so she could walk down the stairs to the lab. "I mean, we don't even know where Amity Park is! It doesn't exist in my Untied States."

"Right, cause it got named from a ghost related something." Danny said, remembering something from his elementary history.

"Ya, Amity was the name of the ghost." Tucker explained, "He had convinced everyone he was human and got to be mayor before someone found out he wasn't human and exposed him."

"He changed the name of the town to Amity Park while he was mayor though." Danny finished, lifting up the hatch for the ship.

The three filed into the Specter Speeder with Tucker taking the controls. "So what was it called before?" Mickey asked.

"I think Van Wert." Danny said. "Though as far as I know we've always been part of Decatur County."

"I've never even heard of Van Wert!" Mickey exclaimed.

Tucker and Danny laughed at her frustration as the African American drove the vehicle into the ghost zone. As soon as the vehicle entered the parallel world, Mickey had herself planted against the glass taking in every sight.

"So what all does the fans do to us?" Danny asked, letting Tucker drive to the master of time's castle.

Mickey shivered as she kept her eyes glued to the world around them. "You mean good, bad, or just plain out weird?"

"Whatever." Danny shrugged, sitting back in the seat in the middle.

"Well… the weirdest I think is a tie between the parings of you with either Lancer, Vlad, or Dash." Mickey said, taking her eyes away from the world to see his reaction.

"Ew. That's just-no." Danny shivered at the thought. He looked her in the eyes and asked, "Mr. Lancer, really?"

"Ya, I didn't know about that until I read a "Ask Team Phantom" art." Mickey nodded her head. "Thankfully the artist didn't draw that one out. I don't think I'll ever get the picture of you and Vlad out of my mind."

"Team Phantom?" Tucker asked.

"Ya, that's what everyone started calling you four."

"Well, it's better than what Jazz keeps trying to call us." Danny smiled. He looked at Mickey as if to tell her to continue.

"Oh, and I read someone who was totally in love with your dad."

Danny and Tucker laughed at the thought of that.

"For what's bad, well, for you it would be Angst month. I think that's October." Mickey said, turning her head back to the world. "Pretty much anything and everything bad has been written or thought of to happen to you. The biggest problem, for the phans, is we don't know if you're blood really is a mix of ectoplasm and normal blood so the pictures normally have it as both. Some people have thought that it might mix into a brown liquid, but we don't even have ectoplasm in my world so we don't even know what it looks like or how it reacts to water or anything." She paused as if thinking before continuing. "I've seen you, and admittedly have written some stories where you were chained and destroyed, barely clinging to life. And some people have killed you off, with you being half ghost in all actually lets us do that. Some people believe tha-"

"Can we go to what's good?" Danny asked, getting her to turn back to the boy.

"Sorry." Mickey realized he was starting to pale at the thought of all that the phans had done to his character. "For good, it'd have to be how many phangirls you have."

"Fan-girls?" Danny asked, surprised.

"Ya, well you've got everything going for you." Mickey admitted with a blush. She turned away, though this time not paying attention to the world as she tried to hid the fact that she was a phangirl. "You're the underdog that always fights for what's right, you've got those baby blue eyes and raven hair that makes girls go crazy, and really, you are handsome and cute at the same time. Truth be told, you are considered sexy."

"Dude, you're like a celebrity!" Tucker elbowed his friend beside him.

"Actually, it's funny." Mickey snorted as she held back a laugh though still kept her eyes away from the boys beside her. "No matter how many girls like you, you're always drawn with one girl in particular. It's like the unspoken rule of DP phans. That's probably why you're paired up with so many men. Oh, I forgot." She looked up at Danny. "You do get paired with Ember and Paulina sometimes, Paulina not so much."

"Ember?" Danny asked, almost dropping his jaw.

"I'm not a fan of that really, but whatever they like." Mickey shrugged.

"So is there, like, any merchandise?" Tucker asked

"Well there was this Burger King toy line, but Sam and you looked worse off than Danny always does whenever molded." Mickey laughed, remembering the toys. "Butch just didn't create the show to be transferred into any other style. I mean, even the video games make you three look like crap. It's like you were supposed to be Claymation or something. Though, Vlad looked worst in Nicktoons Unite!"

"Nicktoons Unite?" Danny asked.

"Your show is owned by Nickelodeon and they considered all the cartoons they owned to be Nicktoons. In 2005 they picked the four most popular and made them unite against the four villains. Vlad was picked from your world, but every time the camera showed his face, his nose would disappear." Mickey laughed, remembering the game.

"Ok, I'm curious how much the fans really know." Danny thought out loud. He turned to the girl and asked, "How did I get my powers?"

"In a portal accident that happened cause your parents put an on/off switch inside. Sam convinced you to go on." Mickey said, smiling.

"How about first enemy turned friend?" Danny asked, trying to catch her off guard.

"Dora."

"Nope!" Danny smiled.

"Uh, ya, she was the dragon back when you got a dance with Paulina." Mickey pointed out. "It was her necklaces that allowed Paulina and Sam to change to ghost dragons."

"What?!" Tucker exclaimed, looking over at the girl.

"You're kidding me!" Danny slapped himself in the forehead.

Mickey laughed, looking at the two. "How did you two not see that?"

"We didn't even really know Dora till the whole thing with the beauty pageant." Danny tried to convince. "To think we've know her since the beginning."

"Come on, ask me something that you think is hard." Mickey crossed her arms over her chest as she eyed the two.

"What did Sam name the flower sack?" Tucker asked, eyeing the girl back.

"Lilith." Mickey stated. She laughed, "Have you two told Danny what happened when you went to check on her?"

"NO!" Tucker quickly said, trying to cover up Danny's question before the boy could ask it.

Danny noticed Tucker had no will to say what had happened so he turned to Sam's body.

Mickey smiled, turning her eyes back to the green world around them. "He kissed her on the lips."

"What?!" Danny exclaimed, dropping his arms down to the chair as he flung his eyes at his friend.

To be added: Danny Phantom in Nicktoons Unite series and how no matter how many times he's computerized he just looks like crap also add that Vlad has no nose in the first one! (well he does but you see him straight on so it disappears)

Tell Danny about DannyxVlad DannyxLancer and how some people online have said they wanted some *ehem* …. Let's just say they though his dad was sexy…. And how the Phandom phangirls over Danny ^^ :sqwee:


	7. Story 6: Ribbon Candy

Falluca partners up the students in his class for a project (to be determined later) Tucker and Danny luck out but Sam is stuck with the class tom boy, Hannah. They both share their dislike for the situation but after a reminder from the teacher than this project is considered a test grade grunt through it. Meanwhile Clockwork is engaged in battle with his brother, the ghost of chaos Wingspan, only for time to start and overlap.

Merge Ghost of Chaos into this. First meeting of Wingspan, takes place right after Flirting with Disaster. Danny gains his morphing ability that allows him to transform between all ages. Which will come in handy since the time ribbon is crossing him and his friends through-out the time and he needs to be curtain ages for times.

AN: This and Children of all Ages are not related at all. I just wanted to explain more on Wingspan's character.

Ribbon Candy

Chapter 1

Clockwork floated backwards, a smile slowly spreading on his face as he watched the young ghost child. Before him played the events of what had happened a few moments ago for Danny. He was sitting down at a bench, his heart just recently broken as Sam walked over to comfort him.

"Love is a curious thing, isn't it?"

Clockwork turned around, already expecting his brother to be floating there in the doorway. "What do you want, Wingspan?"

Wingspan ran a hand through his shaggy purple hair. "Why do you bother asking, brother? You know what I want." Wingspan smiled, showing off his fangs. He turned to look at the screen still playing Daniel Fenton's life. "He's a powerful child. So many powers bundled up inside his body just bursting to be free and yet he spends his time on love that will never work."

"He's still human." Clockwork pointed out. "He deserves to learn his lessons-"

"When will you learn your lessons?" Wingspan interrupted, flapping his bat-like wings as he floated up off the ground.

"What happened to you was your own fault." Clockwork pointed his staff at the ghost. "If you hadn't have created that gauntlet-"

"If the humans hadn't've used it for their own personal gain, you mean." Wingspan interrupted once again, his wings creating a windstorm in the castle of gears. "I created that gauntlet for the purpose of helping Pariah Dark wining the Civil War all those eons ago. If you hadn't've let it fall into the human realm, Pariah Dark would still be in his rightful place as King!"

Clockwork's hood flew off as the wind turned into a tornado. "You saw the future of the ghost zone! I had to prevent that which would've destroyed our homes. That's my job, brother."

"Your job." Wingspan scoffed, his hands blazing with energy. "Quit playing God, Clockwork, you're just a mere ghost and you know it."

"Wingspan, go back to your home." Clockwork turned his back towards the ghost, watching the child he became guardian over still playing out his life on the screen. "I have nothing left to say to you."

Clockwork floated backwards in surprise as the screen contoured and flexed until it was a green fist, punching forward at the ghost of time. Clockwork nearly avoided the punch only to feel a fire burning his back. An arm gripped around his neck only for Wingspan to whisper into his ear. "Not so powerful after all, are you big brother? My powers still leave the great and powerful Clockwork blind to the future."

"Get out of my castle." Clockwork growled, forcing his staff backwards and into Wingspan's abdomen.

Wingspan recoiled in pain, giving Clockwork the slack he needed to escape the ghost's grip. Clockwork changed to that of a child before tackling his brother in the waist, pulling the two down to the ground.

"You won't win, Clockwork." Wingspan laughed as he struggled against the ghost. "You just can't win against chaos."

-.-.-.-

"Hey, you won't believe what I just saw!" Dash's voice rang excitedly through-out the class as the boy almost bounced in, getting everyone who had arrived before the bell's attention. He rushed straight towards Kwan and continued, "Danny Phantom's dad was out flying around!"

"Danny Phantom has a dad?" Star asked, looking up from Paulina's hair she had been brushing out.

"Well, I guess so." Dash shrugged. "It looked like his dad."

"When does Danny have a dad flying around?" Tucker whispered over to Sam as the two eavesdropped on the A-Lister's conversation, if you could count it that since the boy was practically hyperventilating.

"He must've just saw Danny flying around and mistook him for being older or something stupid like that." Sam brushed off, looking back at the paper on her desk to try and finish the problem before Falluca made it in at the ring of the bell. The three had just come from English when Danny's Ghost Sense went off, leaving the two to keep an ear out.

"What does he look like?" Kwan asked, only to be overlaid by Paulina's squeak of "He must be super handsome."

"Same outfit, must be a family thing like a crest, but his white hair was cut close like mine and he had some awesome muscles." Dash described.

"What?!" Sam exclaimed, sitting up in her chair to look at Dash only to draw the class's attention.

"Keep to your own business, Goth Geek." Paulina sneered.

"This is going to be a weird day." Tucker sighed as Danny rushed in just in time to be followed by Mr. Falluca and the bell.

"Hey guys, Technus is spending the day in my locker, what'd I miss?" Danny asked in a whisper as he sat down next to Sam. At the front of the class, the short teacher was ordering for everyone to take their seats.

"Your dad, or so they say." Sam whispered back. She explained what Dash saw, only to get the boy to raise his eyebrows in response.

"I say Clockwork's got too much time on his hands." Tucker whispered over.

"How do you think that?" Danny asked, leaning over his desk to look at Tuck on the other side of Sam.

"Well, Dash didn't see you, so he had to've seen your future self." Tucker pointed out. "Unless there's another time manipulating ghost-"

"Mr. Foley, Mr. Fenton, would you mind talking on your own time?" Mr. Falluca called, getting the two teens to look at the man as he had started to pass out papers. "Thank you. As I was saying, I've paired you all into groups of two for this project. On your instructions sheet is the name of your partner and if you don't like who you're paired up with might I remind you all that this project is a quiz grade and that goes to forty percent of your final grade."

Sam looked down at the paper the teacher had just put on her desk only to groan at the name she saw. _It could be worst._ She tried to tell herself as she glared at Paulina and Star. She sighed as she turned to look at the blond haired tomboy sitting a row in front of her and down towards the windows at the other end of the room.

"Ha, we lucked out." Danny smiled, looking up at Sam.

"Air high five." Tucker called out, the two boys high fiving through Sam.

"Who'd you get, Sam?" Danny asked, leaning over to look at her paper.

"Hannah Amos." Sam said, not sure if this was going to be good or not.

"Nice combo." Tucker smirked. "A killer redneck tomboy and a killer goth."

"I wouldn't call her redneck." Danny tried, looking at the girl who was just now receiving her paper. "Just killer tomboy."

"How does a tube top count for her to be a tomboy?" Sam asked.

"She's got no chest and wears a size 30 in men's." Tucker pointed out.

"You all have the class period to start working on things with your partners but if it gets too loud you'll all be doing your vocab today and your quiz on that tomorrow." Falluca ordered as he headed back to his desk.

Sam grabbed her stuff and headed over towards the windowed side of the room, her chair taken by Danny before she could even move. She sat down in the now empty seat next to the blond and smiled, trying to be polite. "Hey, so what do you want to do on the list?"

Hannah looked down the list before offering, "Well, we could make a power point. My uncle's a wizard when it comes to gifs so we could make it more like a video."

"Cool, so…" Sam glanced at the topic line of their papers and read the name, "the history of (find someone big in Math history) in a kick-ass powerpoint, man I sound like a nerd."

Hannah laughed before suggesting "We need at least two books so wanna see if he'll let us go to the library?"

"Sure." Sam smiled genially this time. The two got their pass to the library and quickly packed their bags before heading towards the third floor. The two found more than what they needed and between the two were able to check out all of it just in time for the bell to ring.

"Hey, you wanna come over to my place after school, I'd like to go ahead and get done with this thing." Hannah admitted as they headed down the stairs.

"Ok, I'll meet you outside after seventh." Sam nodded her head before the two split up for their next class. Sam made it to science just in time for the bell and sat next to Danny and Tucker.

"So, how'd it go?" Tucker asked, leaning on the lab table in front of him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you're never that friendly with anybody else here." Danny pointed out.

"I'm just being polite." Sam said, cracking her jaw in defiance.

"Sam and polite, do they really belong in the same sentence?" Tucker asked, looking at Danny.

"Oh shut it." Sam growled, rolling her eyes.

Chapter 2

"Hey Sam, check this out." Hannah said, pulling out her head phones as she turned from her desk.

Sam got up from the girl's bed, the books from the library surrounding her even on the floor. She made her way to the chair and looked over Hannah's shoulder only to snort at YouTube. "I thought you were looking up stuff on (dude), not music surfing."

"I was, and YouTube suggested Weird Al since I listen to his stuff." Hannah admitted. "But this is weird. I've never heard this song, nor any of the songs he put in here. I mean, sure I don't normally like popular radio but my brothers do so I end up hearing what's all popular but…"

"Maybe Weird Al just made it all up?" Sam asked, knowing a bit about the singer.

"Then why at the end of the video is copyrights for the songs, as well as years that shouldn't be on the list." Hannah asked. "I mean, look at this." She clicked the running bar to the end, pausing it on the page of credits. "Even the collection isn't dated until 20?."


	8. Story 7: So What Really Happened

Idea: "Suck the house into a parallel dimension one time and you just can't let it go can ya?"

Maddie and Jazz went off shopping only to return to find their house no longer there with Sam and Tucker standing outside the hole just arriving to the scene a moment before the female Fentons. Danny and Jack find themselves in a world were ghosts didn't exist. Takes place a year before portal accident. Actually caused because of a portal malfunction. Jazz asks when they get back "So what really happened?" after Jack said something short to explain to Maddie.

So What Really Happened

Chapter 1

"And that old guy!" Jazz exclaimed, following her mother as the two walked down the sidewalk. The two were laughing as they carried their shopping bags from a girls day at the mall.

"Who knew someone at that age could be so flexible!" Maddie laughed as the two turned to walk up the steps only to bump into someone. They looked up only to find Sam and Tucker standing in front of them, staring at what should have been Fenton Works.

Jazz dropped her bags, a scream coming from her mouth at the realization of the house no longer was there.

"Jackson Isaiah Fenton!" (AN: JIF ha! Like JIF peanut butter….moving on) Maddie demanded, her hands in fists at her side.

"Danny was in there." Tucker said, trying to rationalize what was going on.

"Come on, kids." Maddie said, sighing as she walked around the stairs to where the living room used to be only to work her way down into what was left of the basement. "Let's see what we can do to bring them back."

Danny opened his eyes, finding he had fallen asleep on his desk again while trying to catch up on school work. He stretched his back, gaining a few pops, before getting out of his chair. He walked a few steps and realized it was dark outside. He turned towards the window, expecting the familiar sight of the neighborhood he had lived in his whole life only to be graced with a strange scene.

Outside his window, Danny found himself looked at what he thought was once an apartment complex but had succumbed to a great disaster. He looked around for any signs of life and almost feared where ever they were now was a barren waist land until he noticed a shield-like purple dome not too far away from their house. Once he listened hard enough, he heard the cries of battle and weaponry mixed with the sound of fire and electricity.

"Dad?" Danny called, turning away from the window. He hurried down stairs to find his father running up from the basement. Smoke was following the man as he coughed and waved away what still surrounded him.

"It's ok, son." Jack said, smiling as his lungs cleared. "Just had a misfire with the portal."

Danny rolled his eyes, that stupid portal his parents had been working on for as long as he could remember. "Then where are we?" Danny asked, throwing his thumb to the picture window that faced the front of their house.

Jack rushed over to the window, surprised at what he saw before him. "Um, ok. Maybe that was more than just a misfire."

A bang on their door made the two men turn to try to see who it was through the window only to be graced with the sight of a man in a tattered tux. The man noticed them in the window and motioned to them to let them in.

Jack went to the door and opened it only to be pushed back by the man. He slammed the door behind himself and leaned against it, giving the Fentons a panicked look. He rushed over to the window and drew the curtains tight as he said, "Are you crazy! They'll see your lights! Blow them out."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked as Danny did as the mad man asked, turning off the light switch for the living room.

"Where have you been for the past year?" the man asked, infighting a light in his hand so the three could see as he found the couch to sit on. Upon closer inspection, Danny noticed it was a purple flame dancing in the man's bare hand. The kid kept himself closer to the door, not sure if this man was really that.

"Could you just tell us what's happened here?" Jack asked, standing his ground as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You really don't know." The man said, surprised. He wiped his free hand through his shaggy brown hair before starting. "A year ago the resistance started up. They didn't like how our leader was controlling the use of magic in our world. Some of the resistance was clamming we should be allowed free travel to all the other worlds. Others were mad because he started to limit what could be taught and even started to burn witches."

"Witches?" Danny exclaimed.

The man looked at Danny with a confused look on his face. "Yes. Witches. He hasn't burned anyone without a reason though." He explained, thinking this was why the boy was surprised. "Those who have been burned have committed murder with their magic."

"No, my son is asking about the existence of magic." Jack reinstated, shaking his head. "It's scientifically impossible."

The man laughed out loud, holding the fire just so it would stay away from his shaking body. "What do you say this is then?" the man asked, motioning to the light in his hands.

Jack shook his head and looked closer at it with awe as if he hadn't noticed it before. "How are you doing that?" he asked, trying to understand.

"Magic. I already said that." The man sighed.


	9. Story 8: Soul Shredder

Danny gets cut by the Soul Shredder lost in his fears while Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are forced to try and save the town on their own. Side story, Jack's brother is visiting from Dimmsdale California (who just happened to be voiced by Rob P.). He's a cop by the name of John Fenton who's as skinny as their father but eats like Jack. Jazz has to cover up for her brother as Sam and Tucker are out fighting the Fright Knight. Need to come up with a new way of getting Danny back since putting the Fright Knight back into a pumpkin won't work to keep everything in the time stream.

Soul Shredder

AN: I remember when I was first watching Fright Night (ok, sure, date me. I remember it when it first aired….. ga I'm so old. (ok, still getting used to my age)) and the whole episode I was hoping for Danny to get sliced cause at that point we really didn't know what his fears were. Now we're three seasons and ten years later and we know but I always wanted the Fright Knight to come back and actually use his soul shredder on Danny so here we are! Present summer of 2014 (hopefully still). Takes place in season 2 sometime after Reign Storm but before TUE.

Chapter 1

" _Yes they're all so perfect. So white and pearly. Brush. Gargle. Rinse, a couple breath mints._ "

"Ugh, can you turn that brain wash off!" Sam growled, looking over at Tucker who was sitting next to the boom box.

Tucker sat his pencil down on the wooden table and changed the channels, getting a new craze from out of the states blaring a language neither of them knew. "Happy?"

"Yes." Sam nodded before turning back to her own homework. She laid her head on her hand as she looked back at Tucker. "How much longer till Danny gets out?"

Tucker glanced over at his PDA sitting next to the three in one music box and said, "About half an hour. At least it's a nice day or we'd be waiting in the hall like last week."

"I still need to remember to put a pillow in my locker. The hard floors of the hallways make me feel like an old lady." Sam admitted, glancing up at the blue early fall sky. Only a few whips of a cloud remained in the sky, letting the remainders of the warm air surround them. Of course, if Danny wasn't in detention at the moment, they'd probably all be in the basement of either Sam or Danny's house either watching something or practicing. A snickering caught her back down to the school's picnic area to see Tucker laughing at something. "What?"

"Oh, I was just thinking." Tucker smiled as he looked over at her. "With Danny being a hero of sorts, my mind started thinking of superheroes like Superman or some of the old ones that started out the whole science fiction stuff and how they always look like they have their underwear on the outside."

"Danny would hate you for thinking that!" Sam laughed, picturing Danny's costume with the underwear design.

"Ya, I know." Tucker said, his smile still plastered on his face. "Though I wonder what started people doing that."

"I figured you and your geeky knowledge would already know that." Sam smirked.

"Never thought to look it up." Tucker shrugged.

"Why not look it up right now?"

"Can't." Tucker's smile dropped as he picked up his PDA. "Mrs. Ishiyama's put a blocker on cell reception in the school and I haven't had time to proxy around it yet."

"Harsh." Sam smile before turning back to her homework, only for her eyes to get caught by something in the small woods surrounding the clearing. "Tuck… slowly turn around and check out the shining something just to your 5 o'clock."

Tucker turned towards his left only to tilt his head. "Hey! Stop!" he jumped out of his seat with his PDA in his hand, Sam only a step behind him, and rushed into the woods.

"Who was that?" Sam asked, skidding to a stop as the ghost disappeared.

Tucker turned towards the device in his hand only to smack it. "Dang block! I can't even use my ghost locator."

Sam turned towards her friend, panic on her face. "He had the Soul Shredder."

"How the heck did he get it away from the Fright Knight?" Tucker dropped his PDA to his side to look at the girl.


	10. Story 9: Tainted

Tainted

Idea1: Danny finds himself tempted to go down a path of drinking. Little does he know his actions have more to effect than most teens as when he goes ghost his white circle of light is now a darker blue and his eyes have a red glow. The deeper he gets into his temptations the darker his eclipse gets and redder his eyes get. Sam and Tucker try to convince him of what happens and when he realizes what has become of him but can't quit. He takes a trip to Clockwork only to be told that he has taken a path that only he can fix. Cut out Clockwork, have this take place in season 1! (mostly cause I forgot to put the DP symbol on his chest in the picture *^^*)

Idea2: have it take place right after Control Freaks. The three ghosts (whom all I need to come up with names for them. Elastica is the only one named.) return to Amity Park and while Danny is convinced by Sam that he should probably check on what was left of the staff. Finding its pieces he collects them and brings them back to Fenton Works only to find it still had a hold on the four. The other three appear in Danny's room, drawn to the remints of the staff as the four take Danny as their new leader and they go on a robbery spree, still programed by what Freakshow had ordered them with. Danny wakes up the next morning, exhausted and goes to school like normal until a ghost attacks to show his ghost half is doing as in idea 1. Later, cops arrive at Fenton Works, trying to find the missing money only to find it hidden in Danny's closet. Might turn into an early reveal fic.

Chapter 1

"Finally, free!" Danny yawned as he stretched his back. The three were heading home after school and a demanded detention for what all had happened during Freakshow's Circus Gothica incident a week ago now.

"How do we get in trouble for catching a criminal?" Tucker asked, pulling out his PDA to check something.

"Just our luck, I guess." Sam shrugged.

"At least we don't have to worry about Freakshow for a good long time." Danny smiled as he put his hands in his pockets. "I heard something about the Guys in White getting ahold of him."

"Ouch, he'll never get out." Sam smiled until a thought appeared in her mind taking her smile away. "You sure that staff is destroyed?"

"It broke into a million pieces, Sam." Danny smiled towards her. "I think it's safe to say it's good and destroyed."

"I'd still be happier if we checked it out." Sam said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, maybe we can find out what it was made of." Tucker said, putting his PDA away to join the conversation again. He saw the looks on his friends' faces and defended, "You know, to prevent anything like this from happening again."

"I guess you're right." Danny sighed. He looked around to see they were the only one on the street and called upon the white rings that changed him from human to ghosts and floated up a few inches. "Come on."

Sam and Tucker took their friend's hands and held on for dear life as the ghost boy flew them upwards and over to the edge of town to fallow the railroad tracks.

"I still wish I knew what all happened that day. Last thing I remember was being in detention." Danny admitted, finally working up the courage to ask what happened.

"Well, other than him taking you over." Tucker called over the wind, "he made you and the other three rob a few banks and museums."

"I don't think anybody got hurt, Danny." Sam called, knowing what the ghost boy was fearing. "Though I think I'm starting to be allergic to falling."

Danny gripped tighter to Sam's hand, never wishing to hear her cry out like she had a week ago.

"There's the bridge." Tucker pointed below them.

"Welcome some G's." Danny warned before dropping a bit slower than he normally did but enough his friends would have to feel their stomach being left up in the air. He slowed to a stop a few feet from the ground before setting them down on their feet.

"I hate when you do that." Tucker rolled, repositioning his hat from the wind.

Danny snicker, knowing the boy loved roller coasters more than any other ride at a park but let it slide as he started to float around to find the staff and it's pieces.

A crack took his attention back towards his African American friend only to see him balancing on one leg and looking down at what he stepped on. "Just a beer bottle." He called out before moving forward.

"Hey, here it is." Sam called out, pulling out a red staff from the ground. She threw her book bag off and pulled out an old ziplock bag to start collecting the pieces.

Danny and Tucker made their way over to see the girl collecting pieces of red glass. Danny froze as a pain entered his stomach, involuntarily getting a grown out of him.

"Danny?" Sam asked, stopping what she was doing at the two friends look at the ghost boy.


	11. Story 10: Toy Crazy

Toy Crazy

"Why are we watching Dash's movie?" Sam asked as she kicked her feet over the arm rest to lay sideways on the big sofa. She glanced upwards to look at Danny upside down.

"I Was a Teenage Fly Boy is actually a good movie." Danny pointed out before smirking down at her.

"What's with the creepy smile?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing." Danny said as he looked back towards the screen.

"I can't wait till this movie's over." Tucker moaned, reclining his chair on the other side of Danny.

"Shush, we'll watch Crash Nebula next." Danny hissed, sad that he was the only one who liked the movie; just for the plot though. And the fact of Dash with a fly's head kinda made it more of a comedy then a horror.

The doorbell sounded through-out the house, getting Sam to roll off her side of the sofa onto her knees before getting up. "Don't bother pausing it. I'll get it."

Sam came back down in a few minutes with a package. She ripped it open and laughed. "Hey, pause the movie, you'll wanna see this."

Danny did as told before the two guys went over to the candy bar.

"Oh, cool, another one's come out." Tucker smiled, taking out the action figure from the box.

"At least this one looks better than the last ones." Danny admitted, looking it over. "But do I really have that bad of an overbite?"

"Smile." Sam ordered.

Danny did as he was told, his friends looking at his teeth.

"Not really. They over did it on the toy." Tucker admitted, looking back at the action figure.

Danny took the Danny Phantom action figure from his friend's hands and looked it over, bending the arms and legs out of curiosity. "It really is better than the last ones." Danny repeated, remembering the one that couldn't move or the one with real hair.

"Oh cool!" Sam smiled as she pulled out something small and black from the box. Sam took the toy from Danny and popped off his legs at the waist.

"Ok, that's just wrong." Danny said, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Well how else would you add a ghostly tail?" Sam asked, popping in the said piece. "And now he flies, or well, at least floats."

"It's got a tan though." Tucker pointed out.

"I don't even think I can get that dark." Danny smiled, taking the toy back.

"At least the little piece that the use to connect your legs and tail to the torso is made better." Sam admitted. "Remember that one mostly made of a rubber like thing?"

Danny's head dropped, remembering the poor toy. "It has lost its hands forever."

Sam took the toy from Danny and attached it to a base. "Overall, I think they're getting better at creating you in a toy." Sam admitted, placing it on the shelf behind the candy bar next to the last four Danny Phantom action figures.

"Oh, what'd be funny." Tucker said, getting his friends' attention. "What'd happen if the Danny Phantom's came to life like that episode of My Life as a Teenage Robot?"

The three walked back over to the sofa and recliner as Danny laughed, "That'd actually be cute."

"Ya, until they start shooting ecto-blasts at you." Sam pointed out.

The newest toy's eyelids slowly slid down before flashing back up, the green now glowing as it's eyebrows dropped down in an angry smile.


	12. Story 11: Gender

Female Dani and friends come out from the Ghost Zone only to find themselves now in a universe where Danny is a boy. At this same time female Vlad is coming out of her portal only to find herself face to face with Vlad. The two come up with a plan to get their respective Danny with one trick. Have Clockwork fix it and find out that he doesn't have a counterpart.

Gender

Chapter 1

"Danny, is this thermos empty?" Jazz asked, picking up the Fenton Thermos from the kitchen table.

"Oh ya, I meant to put that back with Mom's others." Danny admitted, coming into the kitchen to get a drink.

"I'll do it." Jazz said, walking towards the basement stairs.

"Thanks!" Danny called out.

Jazz went down into the lab and placed it with their parent's other inventions. Even though she didn't go out with Danny and actually catch the ghosts herself, she was glad that her little brother and his friends had an afternoon off.

The sound of the portal opening took her out of her thoughts. She turned towards the yellow and black doors of the portal sliding open and a Specter Speeder driving on in. Quickly she glanced towards the far wall of the lab only to see another Specter Speeder, the one that had been there when she had walked down. She slowly walked over to the new Speeder, seeing it looked exactly like the one her parents had built, flaming F and all. She got around to the door just in time for it to open.

"Jere? What's with the wig?" a female version of Danny's voice said just in time for a girl that looked very similar to Jazz's little brother walked out. Behind her climbed out a goth boy and an African American girl who closed the Speeder behind herself.

"Danny?" Jazz asked, not sure what to say as panic covered her face.

"What happened to your voice, dude?" the African American asked, pushing up her glasses.

"I don't think he's a dude…" the goth admitted, his eyes going big in realization as he eyed her chest.

Jazz turned her head more towards the stairs upwards, keeping her eyes on the trio in front of her, and called out, "Danny! Will you come down here please!"

"What's going on?" Dani asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she eyed the older girl.

"What?" Danny's voice asked, getting the four to look up and see Danny, Sam, and Tucker all eyeing the trio still standing by the double Spector Speeder. The boy's face pulled a few different expressions before saying, "I'm a girl?"

"Apparently." Dani smiled, dropping her arms.

The three slowly made their way down the stairs and looked at their counter parts.

"Hey Tess, you kinda look good as a dude." The goth laughed only for Dani to punch him in the arm. "Hey, I'm just saying."

"You won't happen to know how we ended up here instead of home?" Dani asked, looking at Jazz.

"This all goes beyond my knowledge." Jazz admitted, holding up her hands in defeat.

"Kids! Are you all down in the lab?" Maddie's voice called out.

"The Speeder!" Jazz hissed, motioning towards the two vehicles.

"I got it." Dani whispered, leaning back with her hands behind her. She quickly turned the second Specter Speeder invisible just in time to see Maddie walking down the stairs.

"Hey Mom, just showing my new friends the lab." Danny said, a smile on his face as the woman walked down the stairs.

"Who knew ghost hunting could be so interesting." Tess exaggerated with a fake smile.

"Well, thank you. It's always nice to find more of today's youth into ghost hunting." Maddie smiled. She looked towards Jazz and Danny and asked, "Your father and I are heading out. You know the rules."

"Don't use anything unless it's an emergency." Jazz and Danny droned together. The two smiled up at their Mom to show they were good.

Maddie smiled back before leaving the seven to the basement.

"Weh, that was close." Dani said, releasing her power as the Specter Speeder reappeared.


	13. Story 12: Past Hybrids

Past Hybrids

Danny stumbles into a ghost only to find out there has been more halfas in the past. Come to find out there has been at least six before Vlad.

"Come on, guys. Pandora's not that bad." Danny said, floating in front of his two friends who sat in the Specter Speeder. All around the three was the green and purple expanse of the Ghost Zone.

"She creeps me out." Tucker admitted, refusing to move the Speeder.

"Danny, she's a Greek goddess." Sam said, eyeing the teen. "I've read enough to fear any of them."

"It's also weird to know the Greek myths are actually ghosts." Tucker added.

"Come on guys, she's not that bad." Danny tried.

"Danny Phantom?" a new voice asked, getting the three to turn towards the voice. A surprisingly peach skinned ghost floated over to them, forming his tail into feet as he stopped next to Danny. "You are Danny Phantom, correct?"

"Ya." Danny nodded, not sure about this ghost with white hair and blue eyes. His cloths of rags made him look more like he had died a long time ago.

"Uzziah of Aram." The ghost nodded his head in a small bow. A smile appeared on his face as he said, "First half-breed of our kind."

"You're a half-a?" Danny asked, surprised.

"I haven't heard that term for us, but yes. I was." Uzziah smiled. "My human half died away years ago, but I travel as much as I can to find if any new ones have been born."

"Are there more?" Sam asked.

"Counting Danny here, there's been eight." Uzziah said. He eyed the boy floating next to him and asked, "Please tell me you're not like the one before you. Plasmius I believe his name to be."

"No." Danny said, shaking his head. "I try to be the good guy."

"For your age, I'll let the try slip." Uzziah said, keeping an eye on him.

"Is there any way I could meet the others." Danny asked, finally feeling like he had a place to belong.

"It might take a while, but ya I think I can convince them all to head this way." Uzziah said, a smile slowly appearing on his face.


End file.
